Snek's 4 month adventure
by Scorpina
Summary: We know what happened to Amai in the four months, what did Snek do? (Don't worry not as long as Sweet Revenge!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was back the way it should be. Garou was his monstrous self again, Snek was feeling better from Amai's attempt to eat him and his wounds were finally healing over. A few decent meals allowed him to recover a little faster, yet he was also waiting for today, they go back to the association. Garou got the call a week ago, they allowed Amai Mask to dry out and think about what he did in the subbasement of the Association, it make Snek smile just a little.

"So, big boy couldn't take it huh? So what's going to happen next?" he asked as the family sat down at the table. Garou appeared to be thinking it over, as he playfully tapped his chin in thought. "Hmmm, what to do, what to do. Well, it's not my call anyways as to what is to be done with Amai Mask. I would like it to be!"

"Beat the hell out of him," muttered Snek.

"Nah, won't do you any good. He heals too quickly."

"Then how come when I saw him at the association when I was going for my promotion to A Class, that he was bandaged up?" demanded Melee.

"Pity card," said Garou. "Chicks dig a man who is wounded and in need."

"That's not true!" protested Melee. That was until Garou gave her an 'Oh, really?' look. She appeared to have thought it over but then gave in to the notion. "Okay fine, yeah that is true!"

"Anyways!" announced Snek, he leaned in and looked to Garou. "So, what would you do to him huh? Besides I am sure a good beating would be in store anyways, right? Even if he heals fast, you can still kick his ass!"

"Tempting, tempting, but you want him to SUFFER. That is but a moment of pain, you want to draw it out, right?" he asked. Snek nodded in agreement. "That, you need time to think it over."

Snek nodded in agreement as he finished his coffee. "So… does anyone have anything to say to me? Something important coming up tomorrow?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Ooo first day of September is tomorrow!" announced Draven.

"August ends today… such a shame, but oh well, the month has to change," said Goliath.

Snek appeared disappointed. "Oh, right… that is a big deal." He muttered and went for a second cup of coffee. "Well, I think I am going to go hunt something…"

"No." said Garou.

Snek paused. "No? What do you mean no? You always told me to hunt when I get hungry. I am starting to feel it now, but you don't want me to?" he questioned.

Garou only smiled. "You know I tell you something, it's for a reason, right?" he asked.

Once again, Snek nodded. "Trust him, Snake. Dad knows what's best," said Goliath.

With a sigh, Snek agreed. Melee looked at the time. "Shit, we got to get to the Association! Today's the day Amai gets his punishment!" Everyone scarfed, drank and was quick to dress for the day. No one in the family was going to want to miss this!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Betrayed.

It was the first feeling Snek got. He sat in on the whole thing, he heard the S Class tear a strip off of Amai for all that he did, and they cringed when the learned that he tried to eat Snek when he was in Garou's body. Still, he was devastated with the news. The punishment wasn't going to be called by Sitch, but thanks to the suggestion of Silverfang, the M Class got to decide on the sentence!

There was a moment of hope and revenge in Snek's mind as he watched Garou glared down Amai Mask, name off all his offences he has caused to not just Snek, but the whole family. Garou could have said the word in stripping his rank, one word would have ended his hero career once and for all.

But he refused.

He insisted Amai remain in A Class, as he considers the punishment. "Garou… he tried to EAT ME!" Snek protested.

Garou offered little to no comfort on the matter. Instead, he stated that the soothsayer gave her final prediction before she was killed. Snek knows what Garou said was untrue, but still, that was it. That was all Amai got? He wouldn't be punished for his crime and was allow to walk a free man?

It pissed him right off. Snek felt as if someone stepped on him and were scrapping him off the bottom of a shoe. What happened to him, meant nothing to Garou or the others. He stormed out of the room, pissed off to say the least, but made certain he left a short while after Amai did. Snek stormed down the hall, hissing all the way bitterly to what transpired. "GGGGAAAAAHHHH!" he roared out in frustration. He was going to strike the wall when he heard.

"Snek!" slowly, he turned and saw Hunter approach him calmly. "Take it easy man, it's not what it seems."

"Hunter… kid… I have trusted your old man for a while, this… this is the first time I have ever been stabbed in the back by him! What the hell!" he demanded.

"Snek, listen to me. You know I have been busting my ass to get my way to S Class right?" Snek nodded. "Then ask yourself this, why didn't I take the promotion?"

He froze to the news. "You… you didn't take it? But… that's what you wanted isn't it?"

"It is, but there is a reason why I am holding off." His hand reached over and touched Snek's shoulder gently. "You trust my dad, keep trusting him. We got your back, like hell we would let that asshole get away with trying to eat you!" he then smile. "Besides, did you really think we forgot your birthday tomorrow?"

Snek's eyes lit up. "You remembered?"

"We all remembered, so come on. Let's go home, let's get the soon to be birthday boy ready for bed and tomorrow, I am certain you will wake up far more refreshed than today. Please?"

With a sigh, Snek nodded his head and rejoined the others. Garou was only smiling to him. "I know you're pissed…"

"I've been told to wait and see, yeah, yeah I get it. Fine, I'll do just that then!" he said in a sarcastic tone.

The family went home for the day. Snek tried to keep himself full with meals here and there, but nothing was filling. "Can't I just get a monster, even a small one?" he asked at dinnertime. "This ain't doing anything for me."

"No" said Garou. "Have an early bed, try and sleeping off that hunger pain of yours,"

With a sigh, Snek decided to go to bed early. He sprawled himself across the floor yet sighed. He had no idea what Garou was planning. He just wished he would be able to get something to eat sooner than later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The night offered no rest.

Snek tossed and turned with strange dreams, he saw Amai Mask, staring at him, but then, there was a look of panic over the face of the idol. Something was happening to him, and then, Snek felt the same sensation. His body grew numb, the vision began to blur as the dream began to become strange. He was seeing as his former self, the former Class A Rank 37 hero, battle suit and all. He tossed and turned throughout the night until the morning sun woke him. Snek was tired, his eyes a blur, his vision refused to clear. Slowly, he picked himself up off the floor and slinked towards the kitchen.

Everyone was up, the room was oddly cold as Garou was whistling happy birthday aloud. Everyone stood up and was about to shout, however he waved them off. "Please hold off the yelling until I get some coffee. Damn, my eyes don't even want to wake up!" he stumbled towards the coffee machine, and managed to pour himself a drink. Even with blurry eyes, he could still pour a cup blindfolded if necessary. Still, he shuffled his way over to the table, placed his drink down and was about to coil up to the table when he fell back! "DAMN IT!"

The fall woke him up. His eyes cleared very suddenly, as Snek tried to make sense as to why he fell, he saw it. His own feet! He suddenly backed away fearfully of the limbs, in fact, he snapped back up onto his feet, holding the countertop in compete and utter shock! "What… the… hell…" he said.

Garou was grinning from ear to ear. "Happy Birthday Snek," his smile only grew as he looked to the clock. "Ooo, let's see how well this goes." He suddenly began to count down on his fingers from five. When he reached one, he paused.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The room jumped in shock to the scream. "What the hell was that?!" demanded Snek.

"Well, if I had to guess, Amai Mask just woke up." Garou said with a grin on his face. "I had the windows open to see if we could hear him scream this far. Looks like he has good range."

"Oh, that's why the windows are open…" snickered Suiryu.

Hunter then smiled. "Well, I'll be right back…" he got up and left the house. Snek however was confused.

"Where is he going?"

"To pick up Amai." Said Garou. "We are taking him in, while you get to go back home to City F and your apartment." The smile grew on his face. "I get to say what I have wanted to tell you since you three first got here. Get the hell out of my house!"

But he was quickly to take back his words when Melee gave him a firm punch to his arm. "You don't mean that!" she protested.

"Sort of…"

"You like us, we know it's a joke" snickered Max.

"You may want to clear out your room so he doesn't smash anything…" suggested Melee. "We will keep it here, but we will store it away and in a safe place." Snek slowly released the counter top, surprised to say the least. "Wait… you are taking him in? You are going to let him LIVE here?" he demanded.

Garou shrugged his shoulders. "You know, it's the only way we can keep an eye on him after all. We got make sure he doesn't do anything stupid like what he did with my power…"

"Wait… what do you mean by that?"

"You didn't think your serpent powers just vanished over night did you? They got to go somewhere!" said Melee. She began to giggle. "So for the next while, Amai is going to a serpent monster. While you get to roam free"

Snek felt his heart racing. He couldn't believe it. "You mean… Amai gets to be the serpent, and I get to be me again?"

"For four months…" said Garou. "Sorry it couldn't be longer, this soothsayer power I think is a hit and miss. I made only one other 'prediction' but have yet to see the results of that one… I should have thought it through a little better."

Snek couldn't help himself, he pulled Melee and Garou into his arms and embraced them full heartedly. "Thank you!"

"This counts as your Christmas present too!" warned Garou.

"FINE!"

"Okay, now go clear your room. Amai will be here soon." Said Melee.

Snek let them go as he rushed to his room. With care he took down his framed hero promotion certificates, the photos and fan letters followed. He just about boxed everything away when he heard someone clearing their voice. He turned and saw the twins lingering in the doorway. "Snek…" said Goliath.

"Holy crap you said my name!"

He smiled and walked in with Draven. Draven was a little upset to say the least, he was trying to hold back his tears but couldn't look at Snek. "We'll miss you…" he wept. "I wish you didn't have to leave…"

"Whoa, hey, this isn't forever. It's four months! I'll come by and visit, I promise you."

Goliath couldn't hold back his tears anymore either, he cleared them away yet kept something hidden behind his back. Draven did too. "What you got there?" Snek asked. The twins turned to each other and gave the nod, from behind their backs, they revealed pillows, two of them. "Oh wow, pillows… wait a moment…" Snek took a closer look at them, and realized what they were made from. The little outfits he bought for them when they were smaller, before forcing themselves to grow into the teenagers they are now. "Well I'll be!" Snek said with great surprise. "Did you boys make these?"

"Mom taught us how to sew. It was the first thing we made on our own," explained Draven. "We hope you would like it."

"I love it, thank you!" Snek embraced the twins and tucked his pillows under his arm. "Those are coming home with me!"

"We're going to miss you." Draven whispered.

"Miss you a lot." Said Goliath.

"Whoa, hey, I am coming back you know. This is only temporary! I don't have these bad boys back forever! Besides, you got a new Snake moving in, remember?"

The two pouted. "He hurt you!" protested Draven. "He tried to eat you!"

Snek nodded. "He did, didn't he? But now, since he is in your house. He has to obey your rules!"

Goliath suddenly appeared to have an idea. He whispered it to Draven whose eyes widened just as much to the notion. Smiles came over the twins before they left Snek to pack up the rest of his things. Snek then wrapped up the blankets and a few comforts Hunter took from his apartment. He's going to be certain that those sheets get a good washing.

With the room cleared out, Melee took most of his things and tucked them away. Just as he saw Hunter land… and a strange blue snake that followed behind him. Snek wanted to be front and center when this all went down. He stood at the ready. Hunter walked in with the biggest grin on his face, then, he saw a very disgruntled Amai Mask. Their eyes locked, Amai's distain grew as he stared at Snek with anger. "Why the hell is he still here if he's normal again!?" he demanded.

Snek was laughing. "You think I was going to miss this! Like hell I would! I hope you enjoy your little… vacation… Sweet Mask. I'm going to enjoy mine!" Snek turned to Garou and Melee and gave an appreciative nod. "Thank you… for this and for everything." He said gratefully. Snek turned to leave as he gave a gracious nod to Suiryu and Max. "You two hold down the fort, I'll be seeing you guys soon enough."

With that, Snek tucked his pillows under his arm he was about to head for home when Melee called him out. "Before you go Snek, you can't forget these!" She gave him a rather large gift bag. "Your other birthday presents," once more he gave a gracious nod to her.

"Thank you… everyone. I'll be back to visit… hopefully sooner than later." Snek announced.

"Come on Snek, I'll give you a lift home." Said Hunter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hunter said nothing as he flew Snek back home.

They to City F in no time, from there for the first time in years, Snek was able to walk through the doors of his apartment, go into the elevator and up to his suite. Hunter was oddly silent through the whole thing, yet when it came to a stop, he walked Snek to his condo. He reached into his pocket and revealed Snek's house keys and wallet. "I went back for them." He explained.

It brought a smile to the former A Class hero. He took the keys and unlocked the door. He felt as if he just moved in for the first time.

Nothing changed. Everything was clean and pristine. Even his dojo outfit was still on the chair, yet as Snek looked about, he kept seeing Hunter appear rather upset. "Not you too!" he protested.

Hunter smirked. A tear escaped from him "You… were the first friend Pac and I really had." He said, but cleared away a tear. "Despite our first interaction, and how you spoke to us… you never kept that mindset. You even stood up for my brother and I when the other fighters came at us. That alone said a lot."

"Kid, you know this isn't forever. I am going to be back in what is it…"

"Four months."

Snek nodded. "4 months, I am not going to be human forever. I am going to make the most of it, but I will come and visit you kids! Not to mention, Garou promised me, the day you take Amai out to hunt. I get to see it!"

"Front row center!" Hunter vowed.

Snek stuck his hand out to Hunter. "I'm proud to call you a friend too."

Hunter smiled and shook his hand. "If you need anything, you know where we are."

"I'll be fine, kid. I've lived on my own before!" With that Hunter walked out of the room. Snek took it all in, with a deep breath he felt as if his life just started over again. He placed his things away, before realizing something. "Shit, I got to get food… then again… is that fridge even working?" He went to inspect his refrigerator, and was also half expecting a very nasty and disgusting surprise.

However, the fridge appeared new. Recently replaced. Inside, it was full of food and premade meals! There was even a note.

' _The boys knew you would need something later on, we all helped. Melee'_

He smirked and closed the door.

Snek decided he needed a shower, a change of clothing and perhaps some time getting reacquainted with his legs.

#

He was out and about within the hour, wearing new clothing Melee bought for him for his birthday, a regular and comfortable track suit of all things! It allowed him to keep warm as he took in the city once more. But found the people oddly distant from him. They would stare as some whispered. "He looks a lot like Snek before he became an M Class Dragon!"

"Must be a fan."

"No kidding!"

Snek shook his head to it all. "We're back to that are we?" he sighed. But at the moment, it didn't matter. People could be oblivious to him and he could care less!

As he walked, he decided to get a hot breakfast, a fresh coffee and sit outside to enjoy the scenery. He took a moment to savor the sounds of the city once more, the cars that drove by, even the occasional honking of the horn from some angry driver. It was nice to rekindle memories of his city life.

#

As night fell, Snek was back at his condo. He warmed up a nice dinner for himself, yet as he sat down to eat, he paused. He looked about his table and found it oddly empty. Normally Hunter would sit at the end to tell everyone about his day, what he did and the weird shit that happened throughout. Suiryu and Alley would talk about their next date. Pac would only speak if he had accomplished something major for himself or just to offer his two cents on a subject at the table. Garou would tell Snek about possible hunting places and where they could go for their next meal. Melee would joke about with everyone as Lightning Max laughed aloud to Hunter's stories. The twins would be sitting in silence for the most part, yet when it came to eat, they were the loudest out of the whole table!

He already missed it. It was hardly 24 hours and yet, Snek missed the company. "Is that what I have really been missing all these years?" he asked himself.

He ate in silence, but even that became unsettling. He turned the TV on just for some noise only to snicker at the main news story.

"Amai Mask is taking a break from his busy schedule, apparently he is overworked and is advised to take some time off, he has taken the advice to heart and will be out of the public eye for some time."

"Over worked. HA!" Snek laughed. After dinner, he began to unpack a few things. He nearly forgot about all his birthday gifts too! He opened the first one from Alley and Suiryu. Suiryu got him a coffee bar gift card. Alley made a new outfit for him she liked to call 'Snek Tech.'

It was a comfortable looking outfit, nearly like a sweat suit yet a little more sophisticated. He took a closer look at the material and saw an oddly familiar shine to it. Then the scaled pattern! "She made this out of my old skin?" he said. He was impressed, he would still wear it but won't tell anyone what it's made out of.

Next was Pac's gift. He opened it up and found new blankets, they were far larger than what is usually used for a bed and weighted. "Ah, nice, that will work when I change back." He said.

The last gift was from Lightning Max. Once again a coffee bar gift certificate and also a promise 'you want to go hunting some time, let Suiryu and I know. We will both take you and help you!'

"Nice thought Max." With the gifts opened, Snek went to his bedroom. He placed fresh sheets on his bed and fluffed up his pillows. He changed into Pajamas for the first time in years, it was still a little weird for him to do so, yet he wasn't about to complain!

Sliding into his bed, Snek got himself settled and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"OW DAMN IT!"

He cringed to the pain, and it was one he had not felt in years. Snek stubbed his toe. "OW OW OW!" he roared, and yet he laughed. "How come this hurts a lot more than what I remember?"

It wasn't the only thing bothering him, Snek never realized how uncomfortable underwear really was. How annoying socks can be and despite having his legs back, if one were to fall asleep on him, the sensation of pins and needles was one he could do without. "Do I really suck at this now? I've only been a serpent for a few years!" he growled to himself. Nonetheless, he was left to deal with it and struggle at times. He was starting to think what he said was true. Legs are overrated!

In two days, he found the routine he was in was dragging. He would go out, try and find something to do, and yet wasn't the least bit interested in doing it. He would read the paper and watch the news, there was always something on the M Class. Suiryu and Max were headlining the days events. Garou would appear here and there, however he was so fast and furious when it came to a monster take down, one moment he's there, devouring the threat then, he's gone! Hunter had also made the news.

"For the first time in the history of the Heroes Association, The Leviathan Prince, also known as Hunter, son of Garou has become Class A Rank 1. He is the first to over thrown Amai Mask ever since the association was established! The promotion came as Amai Mask was told to take time off, the association saw fit to allow the Leviathan Prince to achieve Rank 1 as a result. No doubt this bright young hero will be in the S Class in due time."

"It's amazing, he's the son of the human monster, technically a monster himself yet he has climbed all the way to A Class Rank 1!" one reporter stated.

"He started out in C Class too didn't he? It's impressive to say the least." Said the co anchor.

"Still, one shouldn't be surprised, especially if it's the son of Garou!"

Snek turned the TV off for the moment, he sighed and felt as if he should do something more. He understood why Melee asked him to hold off on the heroics, after all he isn't a M Class Dragon for the time being. He has no hero rank, so heroic actions weren't necessary for him to do. Yet, if someone needs help, he won't refuse. "Maybe if I walk around enough, something may happen." He muttered to himself.

He did just that. Armed with his Snek Tech suit, he began to do patrols. But in case nothing happened, the coffee bar gift cards certainly came in handy! He did try to keep himself hidden. Snek covered his head with the hood on the sweater and wore sunglasses, although the steps were not necessary to take. People didn't pay too much attention to him, not to mention, they knew him better as the M Class version of himself than his human form!

There was the occasional person who would pause and stare at him oddly. He was stopped a few times and questioned. "Are you Snek?"

He gave a half smile and nod. "Yeah." He said.

Then the look of shock on the faces of the people got him laughing. "Wait… WHAT! You're Snek!? How, you're a serpent!"

He would think of creative ways of explaining himself. "Well, I am on vacation." Was one of his answers. Another was. "Sometimes I just need a break, and another guy took over for a while."

Despite his answers, people were still flustered to see him walking around on two legs. No one quite understood what they were witnessing, others then brushed it off like a bad joke. "You think you're so smart. You're a jackass for pretending to be Snek! Get lost loser!" one woman scolded him.

He laughed about it later. Despite being human again, he had to admit, he missed the looks he would get as the serpent man. Not to mention the admiration of the kids… kids appeared to love him as a monster more than anything. "Oh well, four more months…" he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

5 days passed.

Snek became board.

So board of living alone, board of being back home, the city he calls home and everything that he once longed for. Was it all really worth it? Despite having everything again, he still felt as if something were missing. Even when he was a snake monster, he didn't feel anything lacking in his lift but legs. "Am I that damn comfortable now, that this is nothing to me?" he asked himself. "I missed this, all of this. Yet… why does it feel like it's all meaningless?"

He had to break out of his rut. Putting on the outfit Alley made for him. Snek decided to go on patrol once more, he has to do something damn it! He covered his head with the hood, he placed on a pair of sunglasses to cover his eyes and wore a pair of sneakers he had lying around. From there he went about the city, looking for trouble.

It's been rather quite, he knows if there were a monster attack, he was of little to no use. But he would still do everything he could to help the people. Yet, with no monsters, he continued on. Venturing to the seedier side of the city where the criminals and low lives like to gather. Normally, he wouldn't bother. After all, he was a Class A hero. Why would he waste his time with scum like this when he could be doing something that meant something! Yet, this time around, something told him to go there. Despite being human again, he couldn't help but feel there was still some of his monster ability dwelling inside of him.

The hunch paid off.

"Stop! Please, I don't have anything left! Just leave us alone!" It was a woman's voice and she was in distress. Snek was quick to find her, she was cornered at a dead-end. She braced something close to her, when he could see, he found her holding on to a child.

"Oh, there's something more you can give us doll face!" one man said.

Snek saw four large men who cornered this woman. "Better still a trade. Give us something good, and you get…" he reached in and wrenched the child out of her embrace. "Your kid back in one piece!"

"NO! Please! He's all I have left in this world, leave him alone!"

Snek was about to step in, until the kid began to fight back. He managed to slip out of the grasp of the brute, not before landing several strikes against him! His hands were fast, his strikes though lacked power. "Leave us alone!" the kid announced defiantly.

"Little man thinks he can take on the big boys huh? Let's see…" before the brute could finish, Snek kicked a garbage can over on purpose to draw their attention. He stood at the end of the alleyway before walking in a little closer. "Hey! Back off buddy, this don't concern you!"

Snek didn't. Instead he kept walking closer. The calmness startled the four men, until one decided to take action. He came running with his fists ready to fly. Snek easily avoided, dodged and weaved each attempt. Until he landed a single snake thrust strike, it sent the brute flying! He then struck his stance, his hand at the ready.

The three snickered. "Who the hell are you suppose to be? No one does the Biting Snake Fist technique but Snek!" laughed one.

"Yeah, and he's a monster now, so why would you be doing it."

"Shut up and dance" Snek growled.

The three smirked, they began to pull out small knives and made their way to him. He wasn't anticipating weapons, but he knows he can manage just fine. The three surrounded him as best they could. With a nod, they made their move. Snek was able to avoid most of their attacks, but he did feel the blades strike across his back, arms and once managed to slice at his chest! Yet, his clothing didn't damage. Neither did he! He didn't dwell on it, instead, Snek struck back hard and fast! He knocked the three men out hard and stood to be certain they weren't getting up. Satisfied, he turned to the woman and her child. The woman stared at him, bewildered. "Snek?" she whispered.

The woman refused to break her focus on him, and he at her. He knows that face! "Angela?" he asked.

Slowly she stood up. "Snek? Is that really you?"

He lowered his hood and took off the sunglasses. Snek smiled to her. "My God, what the hell are you doing in a place like this?"

He was about to step closer, but the kid cut him off. "Don't come any closer!" he warned. "I will fight you!"

"Slim…"

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" he protested. "Bob called me that because he didn't want to remember my name. You called me that so he wouldn't beat you!"

Snek froze to the news. "Beat her?"

The kid sneered. "Not like you would care."

"That's rude! He just helped us, you apologize!"

The kid's arms crossed, he glared at Snek before turning his head away in disgust. "I've been taking care of you just fine on my own, he didn't have to step in and help us!"

Snek gave a half smirk. "You're right. I stepped on your toes. Sorry kid, it won't happen again." He paused. "How about I make it up to you both. Want to go get something to eat. I'm buying."

"We don't want your pity."

"I don't give, nor do I throw pity parties. You want to eat or not?" Snek could hear the kid's stomach roar from where he stood. If the kid was that hunger, he could only wonder how hungry Angela was.

"We'll take you up on that." She said.

"Good, follow me, I got a great place line up. I use to go there all the time." With that, he led them out of the alleyway and into the better side of town. Snek got a good look at Angela and her son. The two wore matted and tattered clothing. The kid tried to make it look like a rugged Goth style but couldn't quite pull it off. His hair was short and spiked out. Angela had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, her clothing was far more damaged than that of the kid's. First thing first though, food, then something new to wear.

#

People stopped and stared as the three sat down at a local diner. Snek kept his hood and sunglasses off. He went over the menu and decided on what he wanted to eat. "Get whatever you want, I don't care if it's the most expensive thing." He announced.

The waitress came over. The kid smirked. "This part of the menu, I want all of it!" he said and smirked towards Snek.

"That's rude!" his mother scolded.

The kid pointed to the menu with all the red meats listed, he nodded his approval of it. "Make it two." He said.

The waitress was stunned, so was the kid. "You're going to let me order that!" he demanded.

"Why the hell not?" Snek asked.

Angela held off on ordering since the two were getting more than enough food. As they sat and waited, Snek kept turning to her. He wanted to speak about what happened between them all those years ago, but didn't think it was the time or the place.

But he then caught a snide look from the kid. He appeared unimpressed with him. "I thought you were suppose to be some sort of monster!" the kid said offhandedly. "You don't look like one."

"I'm on vacation," Snek replied. "For about four months, then, I go back. It's not a permanent thing."

"What being a monster?"

"No, being human again."

"So it was all true. You really did…" Angela whispered.

He nodded. "Yeah, no going back after that. It wasn't easy to adjust to either. Took me two years to really understand and accept what I became. I got to admit though. I've been human for five days now and am already board of it!"

"Wait, Bob said you became a giant worm!"

"Snake. I became a rather large constrictor type. Did this Bob guy tell you I also ate monsters?"

The kid blew off the notion. "You? Yeah, right!" he said. "You don't look like you were a thing that ate monsters! You would be a ton!"

"That's enough!" Angela scolded.

"Actually I do weigh a ton… in that form. But, he has a point," said Snek. "I should look like Pig God after all the beasts I've eaten in my human state. Perhaps I am just lucky."

The food suddenly hit the table.

Snek was rubbing his hands with anticipation. The kid was already shoveling everything he could into his mouth! "Thank you for the meal." Angela said and began to help herself to the overflow of food. Snek began to eat as well. A nice steak was something he hadn't had in a little while. The greens and grilled veggies were also savory and crisp. The potatoes perfectly mashed and blended. Yet, as Snek ate, he couldn't help but stare at the kid that cleared five plates on his own. Angela already took 3 to herself and emptied them.

They hadn't eaten in a long while.

"So… why were you two on that side of town?" he asked.

"None of your business!" the kid snapped.

"We… lived there." Angela said begrudgingly. "We had no other place to go, not after…"

She paused, Snek looked to her rather confused. "After what?"

"After Bob went nuts!" the kid said. "My stepfather, went crazy. He used to be a butcher. Then he would come home complain about his day, how people didn't like the way he did his cuts of meat and how awful his food was. Next thing we knew. BOOM he became a monster."

"The people we use to live around, thought it was our fault. We pushed him and caused the monsterfication. We were chased out of our home because they thought we would cause others to turn too." Confessed Angela.

"That's the dumbest reason I have ever heard about people turning into monsters," said Snek.

"Bob was an asshole!" the kid announced. "He would beat mom for the dumbest reasons! He beat me a few times, but I started to learn how to fight back. It still wasn't enough… I hope someone took him out, mom's worried he's still wondering about and looking for us."

"He called himself the Pig Butcher after he turned…"

Snek began to choke on his food.

 _'_ _Are you kidding me? That thing I ate a while back… that was him?'_ he thought to himself.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked.

He settled himself, a firm slap to the chest loosened the wad, he nodded. "Yeah, wrong pipe." He explained. "He called himself the Pig Butcher? Huh, I know for a fact that monster is dead." He said.

The kid's eyes lit him. "Really?" he asked.

Snek nodded. "Without a doubt."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"I got an idea, but we're also eating. Let's not talk about it right now." He paused. "If you don't have a place to stay, you can come live with me. I got tons of room." He said.

Angela froze. "This isn't like you," she said. "Snek, what changed?"

He paused to the question as he began to go over everything in his mind. Angela was his girlfriend back in the day. She was there when he first decided to train and become a hero. When he worked up through the ranks, she was always there for him. Encouraging him to achieve greatness. Everything changed though when he got into A Class. For him, he had high hopes of reaching the S Class, the top of the hero food chain as it were, and at the time, he was naive enough to believe he could. Everything went to his head, and then he became obsessed with his rank title. It was shortly after his promotion when he and Angela went out to dinner. They had a terrible argument, he couldn't remember what it was about. But, after that night, she broke up with him and he never saw her again.

"I've been through some shit," he said. "I had to endure and become a lot of things I never expected out of myself. I thought I knew what I wanted, but now… I don't even know anymore."

Angela froze. "You think we haven't!" the kid demanded.

"I don't argue the fact that you and your mother have gone through hell but have come back stronger than ever." Said Snek. "I have gone through a different hell, one that toyed with me, challenged and beat me to the point where I wished I was dead. I thought I knew what I needed, what I wanted for myself, only to be proven otherwise. Kid, the world ain't a fair place, I get it, I know. I use to live with a bunch of others who knew it too. What matters is what the hell are you going to do about to make the world better for yourself and those you care about."

The kid froze to his words, for once there was a profound look of shock and then, a moment where the kid began to think before he spoke. Snek turned back to Angela. "I have an apartment here, I'll be living in it for the next 4 months, after that I won't be able to. But it's all paid for. You two are more than welcomed to it. Even now, I will get beds and new clothing for the both of you. You're moving in with me!"

There was no please, there was no if you want to think about it. Snek was determined that Angela and her son get off the streets that day. "As a bonus…" he turned to the kid. "You want to know how to fight, I'll teach you and I'll introduce you to friends of mine who are far more skilled than me. Deal?" he asked and placed out his hand.

The kid stared at it, reluctant for a moment, but then, he shook it. "Deal."

"Good. Now, let's pack the rest of this to go, we got to get you two settled in!" Snek announced.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He spent the whole day shopping for Angela and the kid. First thing first, they took all the leftovers to the condo. From there, Snek could gauge what was needed and what could fit. He has a space in the apartment that was to be reserved for a large, walk in pantry, but it will be converted to the kid's new room. He would section off his bedroom to fit in another bed. But for the time being, he would be more than happy to take the couch until that could be arranged. They went back out and got new clothing, beds and mattresses. When he returned to the apartment, there was a note on his balcony window.

The kid paused. "Someone was up this high?" he asked.

Snek nodded as he opened the balcony door and took the note off the window, all it said was 'tomorrow' he smirked to it and tucked it away. "What's so funny?" Angela asked.

"Going to see some friends of mine tomorrow night, you two came come with me if you want. I will warn you, there will be stairs!"

#

The next day, he took them to City Z. The Kid was reluctant to go, he didn't trust Snek at all. Angela was nervous. Snek could tell she wasn't certain about his idea of meeting his friends, but he assured them, that they would be safe.

As they walked the city, Snek finally found the mountains. He smirked and pointed to the peek. "We have to go up there." He explained.

"That's Bang's dojo. So you're friends with an old fart like that, big deal!"

"I know Bang, but we aren't here to see him. Come on, let's get walking!" Snek led the way as he tried to explain that his friends are a little different. "You know, being what I was and all…"

"You were an M Class Dragon or something, so what? It's not like the others hang out with you. I know the S Class don't even do that!" Kid said.

Snek smirked, he didn't say anything more as they continued on their way up. When they reached the final step, he brought them along a path. It was short and narrow, but he insisted that they follow him. "Keep close, this path is a little tricky at times." They ventured deep into the woods, it got to a point even the kid looked nervous. However, something caught Snek's attention. He paused for a moment, but swore he heard something. He looked about, until he tilted his head up. At the top of his lungs, he said. "ENOUGH WITH THE GAMES YOU TWO!" up to the trees.

Angela screamed, the kid jumped as two large bodies dropped down before him. When they looked, two massive teenagers stood over him. Their eyes glowed in the dark, their frames befitting of large men! Yet when they came into the light, they smiled and acted like children!

"SNAKE!"

The twins caught Snek in a crushing embrace. "Okay… enough! Can't breath!"

They were quick to let him go. He caught his breath but laughed. "You… two got… stronger."

"We've been training!" said Draven.

"A lot of training, we just mastered our endurance and are now working on strength." Explained Goliath.

"Who… or what are they?" kid demanded.

"Kid, these are the twins; Goliath on the left, Draven on the right. Twins, this is well, I call him kid right now, and his mom Angela, they are my friends and guests for dinner tonight."

The twins smiled but looked down at kid oddly. Goliath leaned down an stared into the kid's face oddly. His head tilted off to the side in slight confusion. "Does he belong to you?" asked Goliath.

"He does" Angela explained as she brought her son in closer to herself.

"No, to Snake… Snake?"

"I just met him, no he doesn't belong to me." He insisted.

Goliath appeared rather confused, but shrugged his shoulders to it all. He stood up once more and began to led everyone towards the house. Draven bombarded Snek with question. How was he, what was it like to be human again, did he miss being a snake, when he was coming back, how long was four months.

Sometimes Snek wondered if he had really caught up to Goliath in maturity!

When they reached the clearing, Angela and kid's eyes widened in shock. In the middle of the woods was a large Japanese style mansion! "What the hell is that doing here?" kid demanded.

Snek turned, his arms extended as he announced. "Welcome to the house of Garou! Also known as The Dragon's Keep"

Snek turned and began to approach the house, only to see Angela and kid freeze in their steps. He turned to see if something was wrong. "The house… of Garou? You mean the human monster Garou?" Angela asked.

"They very same one"

Angela shrieked as she held kid closer to her. Garou appeared right behind her but was taken aback by her scream. Snek tried to settle things and insisted he was a friend. "Seriously, Garou and I are friends. I consider him to be one of the best ones I got!" he explained.

"Really? That's news to me"

"Shut up." Snek snapped back.

Garou on the other hand was looking down at the kid. He went as far as leaning down and looking into his eyes. "I know that look," he said. "The same one I had when I was your age. Piss off with the world and how it was treating me. Be careful though, sometimes, what becomes your driving force can be your very downfall."

The kid turned a different shade of white, Garou stood up once more before asking Snek. "Are you ready for tonight?"

Snek was smiling from ear to ear. "Am I ever, where is he?"

Garou grinned as he pointed to the house. "Around back, he's trying to sleep off this gnawing sensation. You may need to give him a pep talk!"

Snek turned to Angela and Kid. "You two can go inside, I got to go check up on someone."

They were reluctant, until Kid saw Hunter in the distance. "Wait… is that the Leviathan Prince?" he asked.

Snek turned. "Yeah, and he's training with Suiryu."

"SUIRYU!"

"Yeah, go watch them, they won't mind the least bit." Said Garou. "I'll go with you. Miss, my mate is inside, she would be delighted to meet you."

Snek took Angela to the house, when she got settled he went around back. Snek was smiling from ear to ear when he saw him. Amai Mask lying on his back in the sun, he appeared as if he were trying to get a tan. Yet the moment he was close enough, the cringe came over Sweet Mask. "What," he demanded. "I am working on my complexion"

"Yeah, that bullshit and you know it. Snakes don't tan." Snek said, but then began to look down Amai's serpent body. "Huh, you haven't changed the least bit. You must be starving."

"I'm… not… hungry." He said slowly and defiantly. He took off the sunglasses and glared at him. "If you tell anyone, otherwise…"

Snek laughed. "Yeah, yeah I know the drill. Besides, far be it from me to tell you when to eat. All I know is after I first turned, I didn't eat for months in the hospital. Then again, I wasn't that mobile and drank a lot of crappy coffee." Snek paused though. "If you are trying to sleep off hunger pains, you're doing it all wrong. Sunning yourself only speeds up your metabolism."

"If I wanted your advice, I would simply ask for it."

"Suit yourself, but you got to be starving…"

"I'm not hungry!" Amai hissed.

Snek's hands went up in surrender. "Okay, not a word…" Snek decided to mess with him, he approached and leaned down towards Amai and whispered how board he was as a human being.

He watched the sunglasses drop off of Amai's face, a look of hope filled his eyes as he believed for a moment that Snek would change back if given the opportunity. However Snek was quick to dash his hopes when Amai asked if they would be changing back sooner than later.

"God no!" Snek laughed. "I said I was board of it, I didn't say I was sick of it. Besides, you have yet to really suffer. I want to see that happen first hand,"

The look of disappointment came over Amai, he sneered as he leaned back in the chair and went back to sunning himself. Snek was told to leave him alone shortly after, in which he did. After all, he couldn't wait for tonight. Amai was going to get something good to eat!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The kid watched on with great fascination as Hunter and Suiryu sparred. They two went all out on each other, striking and landing stiff blows and sending one another flying! The kid was in awe of them, Snek could tell as he barely blinked and tried to keep up with following the action. He came by and watched on with the kid, he took a seat but said nothing.

"Drax."

Snek paused. "Drax?" he asked.

The kid nodded. "My name… it's Drax."

Snek leaned over and extended his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Drax, that name is a hell of a lot better than Slim."

Drax shuttered. "Please don't say that, it's brings back bad memories." He said. But shook Snek's hand.

He nodded. "I'm sorry for what you went though. Your mom and I… we use to be close. Until… until I got obsessed with being an A Class hero. I don't even have that anymore."

Drax nodded. "So, how did you turn back into a person?"

Snek smiled. "When you got friends that can do some crazy shit, anything is possible. But as I said, this isn't going to last forever for me. Four months is all I got, so I am going to make the best of it, but I also missing being that. Believe it or not, I was starting to enjoy it"

"Really? What's there to enjoy about it?"

"Well, I got to eat a shit ton and not really put on weight. I did but it didn't make me look fat or anything."

The kid snickered. "I guess that's a bonus."

"I didn't have to buy clothing, I didn't need to do laundry. I got to sleep off what I ate, I save a ton of money! I still got paid by the association for my heroics, but without having to spend money on various items, I got paid to eat!" but he paused. "Then, there are days where I want to be human, for the rest of my life and not look back. It's a love hate relationship I got with this thing."

The kid nodded. "Snek, thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping mom and I, for the food, the clothing, a place to stay…"

"Think nothing of it kid,"

"DINNER!" came the voice of Melee.

Everyone stopped their sparring. Snek stood up and helped Drax to his feet. "Let's get some grub!"

#

Snek brought Drax into the house, the table was set and everyone was coming in to eat. Yet before they could sit down, Amai slinked in. Drax and Angela froze at the sight of him. "Who is that?!" questioned Drax.

"NOT A WORD!" Roared Amai as he was quick to dash into his room. He slammed the doors shut, startling Angela and Drax.

"He's in a mood. We do ask you not speak of this to anyone, but that was Amai Mask." Melee explained. "Please, have a seat and help yourselves!"

It was a nice spread of food, Snek helped himself as he listened to the stories the kids had going on that day. Hunter has been working with Genos and Alley on something important. Claiming it will change and revolutionize A Class for the better. Suiryu then began talking to Alley about their next date. Pac spoke of his day with Zenko and how well her training is coming along.

Melee explained there would be another meeting coming up soon, but she and Garou were the ones who called for it. Garou was grinning from ear to ear.

"A meeting?" Snek asked. "Do I need to be there?"

"Not unless you want to. But it's just a little something about our current house guest…" Garou said as he nudged his head towards Amai's room. "We have a little… stipulation being added."

Snek smirked, he would go, but also remembered he promised to help Angela and Drax settle in first.

"So Angela, how do you know Snek?" asked Pac.

Angela blushed a little and explained they use to be a couple back in the day. They did everything together even when he was working his way up the ranks through the heroes association. Yet, she paused. "Everything changed when he went into A Class."

Snek began to remember. They went out for dinner to celebrate his promotion. "To think, I could climb my way up and get into the S Class!" he announced.

Angela nodded and blushed. "Would you consider perhaps starting a family too while working your way up?"

Snek paused to the question but laughed it off. "Have a family? NOW? Are you kidding me? This is where they separate the boys from the men! I won't have time for a family. I got a whole city to protect, and the people are going to look up to me as a hero!"

"Won't have time?" she said. "You just got promoted, you think they are going to work you like a dog?"

"No, I'll be working myself like a dog! Angela, you know how it is. Being a hero, I have to be there at any time or place. If I get the call, I go. If I am tied down, how do you think that's going to affect my career? Besides, kids aren't for me anyway. I can't just drop everything for one kid when I could be saving hundreds of people or the city."

Angela couldn't believe her ears. "Are you going to have time for me?" she asked.

"Of course I will…."

"It's him! Snek! The A Class Hero!" four young woman came rushing to him, wanting autographs and photos. One even slipped him their number in which he took.

Angela turned red in the face with rage. The women left as Snek smiled a coy grin. "You took her number!"

"Just to be polite."

She had it. Angela threw her napkin on the table before storming away. It was the last time Snek ever saw her until just a day ago.

"Snek?"

He shook his head out of the moment. "Sorry." He said. "What were we talking about?"

"Angela was telling us how you two met, and sadly how you broke up." Said Pac. "It's amazing though that you found each other again."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Snek said and smiled to her. "I was an idiot," he confessed. "Took me what? Nearly 10 years to figure that out!"

"Give or take," said Angela.

"I became so obsessed with my rank, I didn't consider the people around me, or those who truly cared about me. I lost her because of it, at the time, I didn't see that it was that big of a loss until recently. Perhaps that's why I enjoyed being alone throughout the years. Ever since I started to live here, I became accustomed to the sounds and noise of other people. I missed that when I got home before running into Angela and Drax."

The twins smirk. "I knew it." Said Goliath.

"Me too, he misses us!" said Draven.

"How did you two meet this time?" asked Garou.

Angela's smile vanished, Drax looked away as Snek told them what happened. They were living on the streets trying to outrun her ex husband who abused them both. Snek only learned recently that he was turned into a monster, but they kept running to be certain he wasn't going after them.

"Do you have his monster name? I am pretty good at remembering who I've taken out recently." Asked Hunter.

"He called himself the Pig Butcher," said Angela.

Garou began to choke.

He cleared the food from his windpipe before he stared at Snek oddly. "The… Pig Butcher…" he said slowly.

Snek nodded.

"Oh…" Garou feel eerily quiet.

"If you did him in, I don't care." Angela said. "If he's dead, he's dead. He can't harm Drax or myself anymore."

Snek however sighed. "He didn't do him in… I did."

Drax turned and stared at Snek. "You?"

"Yeah, was really pissed off one night, some people tried to threaten Draven and Goliath when they were younger. Garou took me out hunting, we ran into this demon level threat monster. I broke his bones, dislocated his shoulder then ate him… alive." Snek confessed. "Not my proudest moment."

Angela couldn't believe it, but it appeared the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders. Drax got out of his chair and hugged him! "Thank you!" he whispered.

Snek gave him a half hug back, Drax went back to his seat and continued to eat. "Well, that's my dark little secret out, sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't want to make it awkward."

Angela shook it off. "I understand, don't worry about it Snek, I don't think any less of you."

The rest of dinner was rather quiet. When the meal finished, Snek helped with the dishes as Garou stood and stretched himself. With a smirk, he turned to down the hall. He roared aloud for Amai to get out of the room, it was time to hunt.

"Wait… Amai? As in Amai Mask?" whispered Angela. Snek nodded but hushed her on speaking it aloud.

"No one knows yet that it's him. We're keeping it hush hush for now."

"NOT HUNGRY!" Amai shouted back.

Garou smirked. "He hasn't eaten since he got here. I can hear his gut roaring each day and it's only getting louder." Garou went to Amai's room, forced his way in and demanded he get out of it. "We're going tonight, you are going to eat something or God help me, I shove a monster down your throat!"

"I said I am not hungry! Leave me alone!"

Snek decided to go in and see for himself. Garou stood at the door about ready to yank Amai out by force, yet Snek decided to see if he could convince him otherwise. With a nod, Garou left him to try. Snek closed the door behind him and stared down at Sweet Mask.

He gave Amai Mask the pep talk, similar to what Garou told him when he first became the serpent monster. Eat something now or do something stupid later. Sweet Mask didn't take it seriously, he even dared to say he would try and eat Snek again! Yet there was an ace in the hole, if Amai did such a thing, he would be trapped forever as a serpent monster with no escape. It was the first time Snek really saw fear on the face of the A Class hero, well, ever since the meeting where his fate were to be judged by Garou. But the message was clear. "I know you're not hungry, you're starving. Go get a monster."

He growled lowly as he pushed his way past Snek and out of the room. He was going to go begrudgingly. "Get this over with." He demanded.

Snek came out shortly after, with a smirk, Garou called Amai outside. The boys soon followed and then Snek. Yet, before he could leave, Drax grabbed hold of his arm. "Ca…Can I come?"

Snek turned to Angela who was nervous to the whole thing. "He's well protected, I'll look out for him, not to mention you got all of the M Class going!"

"I'll be staying behind with Angela." Said Melee. "But I want this recorded!"

"Got you covered mom" said Hunter.

Angela was reluctant, but nodded. Drax smiled from ear to ear as Snek led him out. Hunter took Amai, floating him off the ground and then taking him into the sky. Pac got everyone else who couldn't fly on their own as they trailed behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was shortly after they landed. Snek felt his feet hit the ground when he took notice of Amai. He could tell Sweet Mask's sense were on overdrive, he could pick up the monster near by and could hardly contain himself. "I've been there." Snek muttered.

"But let's see how he makes the kill…" whispered Garou.

It wasn't long until the monster was found. What stunned everyone was the fact that Amai didn't strangle it to death, he slithered up its body and then grabbed hold of the head, and forced its neck to snap! Instant kill, minimal effort. "Huh, you never went for that did you?" asked Pac.

Snek shook his head. "It gets awkward when you swallow it down head first. The head shifts about all over the place when it's loose. You want the spine in tact so it's a direct path down… but, Amai isn't having trouble."

Sweet Mask was having a moment. He was moaning with pleasure as more of the monster was pushed down his throat. "Uh, he better not be getting off on that, I got a kid, right here watching the whole thing!" he muttered to Garou.

"Nah, he's just starving, I think it's the content moans of getting something to eat that's filling." It didn't take Amai long to swallow the monster whole. Even in the last gulp, there was a sense of satisfaction on his face. He was smiling to the whole thing and caressing his body contently.

"I got to admit, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting…" Snek said aloud.

Garou however was grinning evilly. "Wait for it…"

The moment of bliss ended for the A Class hero, his content smile vanished, his eyes shot open as he peered down himself. "Bet you it's the first time he has ever seen himself fat." Snek muttered.

"AAHHH!" Amai screamed. It only got funny when he tried to move but couldn't even roll himself. Hunter was right, he did look like a beached whale!

"There it is!" Garou said proudly. "Ah, takes you back doesn't it?"

"Yeah, that demonic elephant…." Snek said with a sigh.

"Really, you got that big once before?" Drax asked.

Snek laughed as he leaned down, as he pointed to Amai he explained. "What he looks like right now, was very similar to what I looked like after eating my third monster. So yeah, I have been that big before… But… I've also been bigger!"

"Whoa…. Cool!" Drax said.

Garou had since left to inspect Amai who protested and demanded why they were doing such a thing to him. Snek sighed as he remembered he did the exact same thing when Garou made him eat his first monster. One needs something big and filling to ensure the hunger is quelled, or they take a dangerous risk. Despite the size of the monster, Sweet Mask's stomach grumbled and churned. Snek saw from where he was standing that Amai's stomach began to ripple and moaned oddly. The rippling grew more aggressive as the monster began to decrease in his stomach!

"That… not right." He muttered.

As Snek stood up again, Amai was able to move. In mere minutes he digested the whole thing! Garou insisted on him having seconds, but Mask refused. Claiming he was fine.

"You need to be sure it lingers a little." Snek explained. "You got to have more, if it's not lingering, you ain't satisfied!"

Once more Sweet Mask tried to lay on the charm claiming he was just fine and content… until his stomach rumbled.

"One more." The group announced.

Once again, Hunter took Amai as Snek and the others soon followed. Drax was confused though. "How could he have eaten and digested that so quickly?" he asked.

"Amai has been starving himself." Snek explained. "As strong as a hero that he is, his body still needs fuel, he has a thing about eating monsters with feet… he tried to eat me when I was like that and he possessed Garou's body!"

Drax was stunned. "Really?"

"Yeah, if it weren't for the twins… I would have been dead!"

Drax went pale. Just as they landed once more, Amai had already gone and made the kill. This time though, the monster wasn't quickly digested, it remained in his belly and pinned him in place. Amai panicked when the monster wasn't digesting like the last one. "I can't… I can't do this for four months! Please, stop this!" he begged Garou, but of course, Garou refused. Then Amai turned to Snek. "I'm sorry for what I said, I am VERY sorry! Please, switch back with me!"

Snek blew him off. "You've been this for what? 6 days? You're supposed to be the top hero in A Class. I'm not impressed."

"How long have you been a snake for?" Drax asked Snek.

He thought it over. "Huh… how long has it been? 2… going on 3 years?" he asked aloud.

"About that yeah," said Garou. "The twins aren't that old, you were turned before they were born so about two years. Huh…" he paused and stared at Amai. "He couldn't even last six days before begging to be turned back. You're strong than Amai, Snek!"

It brought a smile to the former A Class hero, Hunter then mentioned the meeting that was to happen, when suddenly, Amai began to look tired and fell right to sleep!

"Lethargic isn't he?" Snek asked.

"Needless to say, the twins are breaking him in though." Garou said with a smirk.

"He's still not as comfy as you Snek!" protested Draven. "He needs to be made comfier!"

"I doubt that's going to happen boys, besides. We're trying to break you of the habit aren't we?"

"Well…" Garou said and his voice trailed off.

"Oh I see, they get to sleep on him all they want huh?"

The smile widened on the face of the human monster.

"Well, I think we ought to get him back. Let's call it a night. Who recorded this?" asked Garou.

Pac took all the footage so Melee could watch it later. Snek knew he had to get Angela and Drax back to his place, they are going to need to rest up for tomorrow when their things come.

With the night complete, Snek thanked everyone for dinner and the outing. Hunter was kind enough to give him, Angela and Drax a lift home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

The next day, Snek was getting things ready.

He emptied out the massive pantry near his room and managed to clear out some space to put everything coming today. Beds, furniture, clothing, the works! Yet as he was about to plan, he saw something hovering outside his window. He has seen those things before. Alley's construction drones! "What the hell are they doing here?" he said.

Opening the balcony window, one had a video camera and screen. Alley popped up! "Hi Snek! I heard you are renovating, can I help?" she asked.

"I won't refuse. I am trying to convert a pantry into a small room…" Before he could finish, the drone flew in and took measurements of everything. Even Snek's room before Angela and Drax woke up! Yet as quickly as it took them, she announced she could do a lot better than the pervious idea.

"Did you know the apartment next door has been vacated for ages?" she asked. "I have spoken with the manager of your building, and thanks to the association, they paid for it. So… I can tear the whole thing apart and really make this a great living space if you want? Everyone can have their own room!"

"Wow… that's… a lot of work, isn't it?"

She laughed. "You do realize, I turned our house from a small little tea hut into a Japanese mansion in less than 10 hours right?"

"Well, in that case, I'll get the two up, we will head out and you do your thing!"

Snek did just that, he got Angela and Drax up for the day and took them out for breakfast. The moment they left, he could already hear his apartment get torn apart. "That's some friend you got." Said Drax. "She can make anything can't she?"

"Alley is very creative and brilliant," explained Snek. "She was the one who modified the house after I became the snake monster. She made a whole room for me that would expand when I grew and my bed was the floor. She made the whole thing out of a firm memory foam so I slept in great comfort."

"Remarkable… Just how did you meet them?" asked Angela.

Snek forced a smile and explained the incident before the martial arts tournament. He met Hunter and Pac for the first time, however, prejudged them since they were the sons of Garou. "Yet, the more I talked with them, the more I realized they weren't anything like their father. They were careful with their words and spoke respectfully… that didn't happen that often with me. Still, I felt terrible after for judging them. When other fighters came along to challenge the brothers, I tried to get them to back off. But the kids held their own."

"So… what happened? They said you got turned at the tournament." Asked Drax.

Snek nodded. "There's something called the house of evolution, they want to expand the idea of superhuman in a sense forcing an evolution in people, the scientist was trying to force Pac and Hunter to turn into what their father is by his own methods. He laced the food with monster cells and somehow gave it the ability to delay the reaction. Well, what this guy didn't know was that there was a fighter out to get the brothers. He took all their food from the table and scattered them to Max, Suiryu, his own and mine. We ended up eating it…" Snek paused and shook his head to the whole thing. "That asshole…"

Drax stared at him, bewildered to say the least. But he was fascinated too. "That's what turned you? But aren't monster cells suppose to make you into a full monster? You are… or you were, weren't you?"

"Drax!" Angela protested.

"No, he can ask me, I don't mind. What I looked like before, what you see you know who is now. Believe it or not, it wasn't a full transformation. I retained my mind, my hair to say the least. Garou believes if I fully turned, I would have at least grown to five times my size. I wouldn't know who I was anymore, and I would have gone on a spree destroying… consuming anything I could. Alley was working on a cure at the time. Thank God it took! It prevented me from becoming any more of a monster." He laughed a little. "Is it weird of me to say that… I'm starting to prefer being that than human."

His words stunned the two. "Really?" Angela questioned.

"I would have been the last person you would say such a thing if you knew how much I was complaining before. Out of the three of us, I wanted to be human again the most. But, when I was turned back… this happened a while ago. I had the monster bio energy sucked out of my body. I was human again. But, I began to realize that despite it… I didn't feel like the same hero I once was. Even now, if there was a monster attack, I wouldn't be able to do much but take a hit and bide a stronger hero some time to get there. But, with what I was… I could take the bastard down in an instant and have lunch covered for the next week or so"

Drax snickered at the comment. Snek smiled as well. "Seriously?" Drax asked. "You could survive off of one monster for a week?"

"Give or take, depends on the size of it, how active I have been and how long I have gone without eating."

"Snek, you can't really mean that, can you?" Angela asked. "I know you did wonderful things as Biting Snake Fist too. But as the snake?" she said with great uncertainty.

"I know, it's hard to wrap one's head around the subject matter. But let me explain this. Ever since I became that, I hardly touched my bank account. I just checked it recently… I got MORE than enough to live off of for the next few years…"

"Whoa. M Class get paid a lot, don't they?" Drax asked.

"We're equals to the S Class, so we better. Not to mention I provide two services, take out and clean up. I save the association money when I eat. So, it works out rather nicely, wouldn't you think?"

They arrived at the restaurant. The three sat down together, Snek began to notice the stares people were giving him, the whispers soon followed. "Is that Snek?"

"How can it be, Snek's a snake monster!"

"But, he looks just like him, before he was turned."

Angela heard them too, she looked to him with great confusion. "Do they not know it's you?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "No one knew who I was when I was human anyway, so meh." He said. "Ooo they got back bacon here!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Breakfast came and went. Snek got a call from Alley a short time later stating she was done. He was stunned to say the least. "Huh… the place is ready. You two wanna go see?"

Drax nodded with great excitement, Angela however wasn't certain. "We have barely been gone an hour. Are you sure?"

"Let's find out."

They began to walk back to the apartment, yet along the way, Snek was stopped. "Hey… are you Snek?" the woman asked.

"Last I checked."

Her jaw dropped. "But… you're suppose to be a snake like man… if you're Snek… then, how did you…"

"Look, it's best to not look into this right now. I am certain everything will be explained in due time, but for now. Yes, I am Biting Snake Fist Snek… that's all you need to be concerned about." With that, he continued to walk along. Drax kept looking back and smiling.

"You're really freaking people out aren't you?" he snickered.

Snek leaned in. "Wait until they realize who my replacement is!"

The walk back was silent, yet as they approached the apartment, Snek could already tell by the balcony alone that the place was done up right. They went inside and ventured up to the floor. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary until the door unlocked.

Snek was even stunned.

The place was pristine! A massive white kitchen, two bedrooms on the left side of the apartment and two on the right. He got to keep his pantry and the living room was nice and large. There were two bathrooms now and an ensuite! "Whoa…." Whispered Drax. He went to the right side of the apartment, there he found his room. His things were already moved in, his bed made and set, along with his clothing packed into a dresser. "My own room… I have my own room!" he said with great excitement.

Angela went to the left side of the apartment and found a bedroom of her own. "Snek, this is amazing! But, isn't this a little too much?" she asked. "I mean, you are only going to be able to enjoy it for so long. You're better off to sell it aren't you?"

"Meh," he said. "Besides, what if I do decide to remain human? What if there's a cure? Garou ain't going to let me live at his place rent free now is he? Granted, he has for the past two years, but I paid my way by babysitting the twins!"

"You mean those two massive teenagers we first met!?" questioned Drax.

"Yeah, and if you can believe it, they are only about 2 years old!"

Suddenly his face went pale. "Two…." He muttered.

"Yeah, the thing with Garou's kids is this. If you put them in a corner at a young age, where they have to fight either for their own survival or to save someone they care about, they will adjust and grow themselves accordingly. The twins looked like 8-year-old little boys when I babysat them. I got attacked one day, and they saved me by growing into the teenagers your see now."

"That's impossible!" Angela protested. "How can that be?"

"You need to understand, they aren't human. They are monsters and they get that from their daddy. Garou adjusts and adapts to his surroundings and situations. His kids do the same especially if something is happening and they have to defend themselves. Same thing happened with his older brothers and sister. Those kids are what… almost six now if I am not mistaken…"

"Wow… must be awesome to go from one age to another."

"It ain't kid, and they can tell you that too. The twins grew so fast, before they would seek into my room and sleep on me. They still try it from time to time, but can't quite sneak in, not to mention sleep as comfortably on me as they use to…"

Angela snickered at the thought. "You were a bed to them," she laughed.

"And apparently a damn comfy one!" Snek snapped back. Drax laughed as well.

"Okay you two, make sure you got everything you need. If there is anything missing or you are lacking something. Let me know, and we will go get it. For now, settle in, and Drax. If you want later, we can go to the park and I can teach you a thing or two about my technique if you are interested."

Drax's eyes widened. "Really?"

"I got just a little over three months to teach you the leg movements, after that, you're on your own. The arm movements are simple and I can teach those to you without legs. But still, the legs give you that pose!"

"Can we go now?!"

"Why not!"

Snek took his leave with Drax who was already waiting in the elevator for him!

#

They went to the park where Snek found a nice clearing and kept away from people merely walking by. He went over some of the stances with Drax who was quick to catch on. They trained for two hours when Snek could feel something off. "huh…" he said.

"What is it Snek?"

"Either I still got some of my old monster instinct or something ain't right…"

There were four teenagers strolling down the path, when suddenly their eyes came upon Drax. "Oh, look who it is. The kid with the fighting spirit in him huh? You know it's been a while hasn't it?"

Drax cringed at the sight, Snek however got defensive. "Let me guess…"

"Yeah, before we met you and before I knew how to really defend myself. These kids took what little I had." Drax muttered.

The teens suddenly noticed Snek standing next to him. At first, they appeared rather confused. "Whose the old man? He looks like Snek!"

"I am Snek you punk ass kids." He warned. "How about you move along, or my friend here will get mad."

The teens snickered aloud. "Ooo, we're scared. Little boy needs a big man to defend him…"

Snek then began to laugh. "Me? Nah, he doesn't need me to defend him. I've been training him… so has some friends of mine. I suppose Suiryu rings a bell with the likes of you huh?"

Their faces began to go pale. "S…Suiryu?" one muttered.

"Yeah, and how about the human monster, Garou, he's familiar too right? You know about him?"

The teens began to sweat. "Now, let's make this perfectly clear so you boys get the picture. Whatever you took from him, you are going to give back… with interest. OR, perhaps he has to show off what he has learned from the two I just mentioned. Which will it be boys?"

The teens suddenly emptied their pockets, what money they possessed fell on to the ground and at Snek's feet. "Th… This is all we got, we swear! We took clothing from him too but it got torn up, but there's enough cash there to cover it!"

Snek looked over the money, he gave a nod to it but then turned to Drax. "What do you say, is that enough there?"

Drax didn't even look at it. "I don't want their money." He said. "I want their apology and for them to take back what they said about my mom"

This… became a whole different situation. "Oh? What did they say about her?"

The teens were trembling now as Drax began to confront them fearlessly. "I won't repeat it, it's not worth the breath, but if ANY of you come at me again… I won't be responsible for my actions!"

The teens turned tail and ran off. When they were out of sight, Drax himself took a deep breath. "Why did you lie like that?" he asked. "What if they called me on it?"

Snek smirked. "I saw the look in their eyes, they are the kind that like to intimidate others and get what they want without getting hurt. Besides, it's not all a lie. I am going to take you to see Suiryu and get you trained up. Garou volunteered to help too. But we won't tell your mother." He whispered the last part.

Drax's eyes widened with excitement. "First, let's see those reflexes! Come on kid, show me what you got!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

In the weeks that followed, Snek watched as Drax began to grow more confident and stronger. He could strike nearly as fast as he could, but his strength was something that needed to be worked on. For that, he needed the pros. He needed Suiryu!

However, Angela was against Drax learning anything too drastic or something that could cause harm to him, he was just a kid after all. However, Snek saw great potential and knew he wanted to learn and become stronger. So, any time it came to getting Drax out of the house, Snek would lie and state that they were going to go out for a while and check out schools and get him more new clothing. The lies worked for the most part, however, Snek could feel Angela's piercing stare when they left the room. She was nobody's fool. And yet, she allowed it to happen.

They were on the train to City Z when Drax questioned. "Are you sure about this? What if I can't get any stronger?"

"You're ten… you're going to get stronger, trust me." Snek insisted. "Besides, they won't go hard on your. I won't allow it, yet, you know, even in defeat one does get stronger. Suiryu said he will help us today so, I say we take advantage of it!"

Drax nodded. "But it is getting colder…"

Curiosity got the better of Snek, normally Drax would jump at the chance to train, even if it was with someone new. Yet, this time, he felt insecure. "You're scared, aren't you?"

He shrugged his shoulders to it all. "It's just that…" he trailed off before looking to Snek again. "I'm scared… yes… but… I've been thinking as of late… you won't be around anymore when you turn back."

His words caught him off guard. "You're scared about that?"

Drax nodded. "You've been the closest thing I have had to an actual dad. I never had that before. I don't want to lose it either. Even if you do turn into a snake monster again, I think that's cool!" he said but then realized. "But, with you being like that… I won't see you as often. You won't stay with mom and I…"

"I can't. The floor won't hold me… seriously, I weigh over a ton when I am that thing."

"I know…" Drax trailed off again as he stared out the window.

They arrived in City Z, from there they walked to Bang's temple, up the countless stairs and took the path to Garou's house. There, Suiryu was waiting. "HEY! You made it!" he cheered.

Snek smiled and patted Drax on the shoulder. "Go easy on him please, unless he says otherwise. K Suiryu?"

Suiryu's smile only grew as he leaned down. "Come on Drax, let me see what this old snake taught you!"

"I ain't that old!"

"Surrreee"

He got a smile out of the kid as they went to the sparring pit. Snek went inside to see Melee. The house was relatively empty. "Wow, not often that nearly everyone goes out…" he paused. "Even Amai?"

She nodded. "Hunter is forcing him out to do patrols. After all, he's still in A Class, isn't he?" she said with a sinister grin on her face.

It hit him. "That's why you didn't have his rank pulled! BRILLANT!" he announced. Melee made fresh coffee and poured a cup for Snek. From there he went back outside and watched Drax and Suiryu spar and train. The kid was good, Suiryu even smiled to the effort he was putting in. Yet there was something lacking. Drax would try for so long but then appear to lose his focus.

"Come on, you got this, keep going!"

Drax would try time and time again to rally himself, yet after a few punches and kicks, he would lose interest. "I think I am done." He said. "It's getting cold out."

Suiryu only smirked. "It's not that cold out. Come on, I think you got more in you. Why are you holding back?"

Drax looked away. Snek got a little closer until he heard. "Why should I train with you when I know when Snek turns back… I won't be able to train with you guys again? I feel its all for nothing,"

Suiryu was surprised. "Who said you won't be able to train with us again? Drax, you are more than welcomed to come here and practice, we're usually here…"

"But… I want Snek to stay with us!" he protested. "He's the closest thing I have to a dad! I don't want to lose that, I haven't had something like this before. Even mom is happier around him!"

Snek began to approach, he placed his hand on Drax's shoulder. It caught the kid off guard as he leaned down. "You know this isn't forever for me, right?" questioned Snek. "This was a mere gift I got from Garou and his family. It is only going to last me a few months. I can't control this, I can't be human on a whim, you understand?"

Drax was weeping, but he began to clear the tears from his eyes. "Why can't they make it permanent? Why can't Amai Mask be you from now on?"

Suiryu even snickered at the notion. "As must as we would like that, it isn't fair to him either. Granted, the jerk deserves it, but still," said Suiryu.

"I would do that too, but I also know there is a lot more I can do as that creature than I can being human. I have helped a lot of people that way, it maybe greedy on my part, but this is also my curse as it were. Not Sweet Mask's, I have to be the one to take it back."

"Couldn't we live with you?" asked Drax. "Couldn't mom and I move here?"

Snek never thought of that idea. Suiryu however snickered again. "Garou would be pissed!"

"I would have to ask him about it. Remember this is his home, not mine. I was taken in because he knew I needed help. I don't know what he would say about having others stay here otherwise."

"That depends…"

Snek jumped as Garou appeared right behind him!

"Shit, don't do that!"

He smirked, as he turned to Drax. "Before I couldn't sneak up on him, now making him jump is easy!" He then stared down at the kid, thinking over what was said. "So… you would want to live here huh? Just to be closer to Snek?"

Drax nodded. "He's been like a dad to me… I never really had one."

"Ah, well, you do realize if you moved here with your mom, those stairs that you came up. You would take every single day to go up and down. To school, to hang out with friends, getting groceries…" he named off. The kid's face dropped, realizing it was true. "Not to mention, you got a house full of monsters… and half monsters… we're crowded and they can be loud and annoying."

"HEY!" protested Snek and Suiryu.

"I know having a father figure is important. I can make certain that Snek visits you every day even when he is turned back. But… if your mother is certain about this notion. I don't see why you couldn't stay here with us…"

Even Snek was stunned. "Really?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like I got much of a choice, once Melee hears of this she will invite them. I may as well beat her to the punch for once, surprise her!" he said, but he looked to Drax. "This has to be your mother's call too. It may take some time to think about. For now, get your training in." With that, Garou went back towards the house.

"He would let us stay!"

"Don't get too excited on the idea kid, I don't think your mother will go for it," warned Snek. "Besides, as he said. He will make sure I visit you ever day… and he will make sure of it, if not he will give me hell about it!"

"For now though…" announced Suiryu. "Let's get back to training, because if you are going to stay, we train. Everyone in the house trains, so will you! So… get your strength up now so you can hold your own later!" He stood at the ready, this time Drax had the drive and willingness to continue!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"News of the Blue Serpent has been spreading across the city. He has been appearing with the Class A Rank 1 hero the Leviathan Prince. But he does not appear to be the M Class hero we are all familiar with Snek. More on this story as it develops." The news has been all over the 'blue serpent' as of late, it makes Snek smile more or less as the world hasn't figured out it was Amai Mask. Yet as he watched the news, he heard Drax raising his voice.

It was a few days later since Drax's training with Suiryu. And in that time, he has tried to convince his mother in moving to City Z at Garou's place. "NO" she said defiantly.

"But mom!" he protested. "Why can't we? What's wrong with the idea of moving to City Z?"

"We are not going to barge in on someone else's home and insist we move in, that is rude Drax, you know it was rude, how could you ask something like this?"

He remained defiant. "It's because I want a dad!" he yelled.

Even Snek turned the TV off when he heard that. Angela's face turned red as she turned to Snek. "You heard me, I want a dad! I like Snek, and I know you two were close back in the day. Why can't it be him? Why couldn't you and Snek fall in love again and we could be a family? Even if he does turn back I don't give a damn, he's a far better father than what's his face was. He has never beaten me, or you for that matter. He's taken care of us, he barely knows me but is taking the time to do so. Mom… why can't…" he couldn't control his emotions any more, he ran to his room crying and slammed the door shut.

Angela turned to him, still embarrassed. "I'm sorry…" she said.

"Don't be, the kid knows what he wants, but I doubt you know what you want just yet." She was stunned. Angela turned to him, her cheeks grew even redder than before. He sighed aloud. "What I am isn't a forever thing, I get it. You don't want to be attached to a snake monster for a boyfriend… I get that also. But I know, I can be a damn good role model for him. Even if I am not human, you know that too. But… I also know something else."

"Snek…"

"I know monsters terrify you." He said gently.

Angela turned away. She was embarrassed. "I put you through a lot bringing you to Garou's house. I saw the way you reacted, you were on the edge of your seat the whole time and you didn't want to say anything to me, since you didn't want to embarrass me in front of my friends. Angela, it's okay to be scared. And I know…"

"Snek, how could it work?" she asked. "How could we be a family when you become that thing again? How would Drax explain to the children at his school that his mother has a snake man for a boyfriend?"

"I THINK IT'S PRETTY DAMN COOL!" Drax shouted from his room.

Snek laughed, but Angela wasn't. "We were judged before, after Bob got turned. I can't put him through that again."

He nodded and understood. "It's fine," he said. "Even if it doesn't work out between the two of us. I'll still be in his life. I'll still come by and hang out with him. He wants a father figure. I'll be it damn it!"

She was stunned. Angela couldn't believe her ears. "You mean that, don't you?"

"Yeah, Angela. I am not the same guy I was all those years ago. I got no rank to be obsessed over, I am not out for glory or to make a name for myself so the world would know who and what kind of hero I am as well. All I know is this. I was a complete idiot for letting you go. I don't want to lose you again." he said. "But… I don't know how you feel about me. I broke your heart, and that I cannot fix easily if at all." He paused. "I think I am going to go out for a while."

He walked out of the apartment; perhaps he would drop by Garou's again and see how everyone was doing.

#

The city got its first snowfall of the season. Snek marveled at it, but then smirked. He remembered the first year he grew those spiked scales that would allow him to slither in the snow, if he didn't have those, he would get nowhere fast… that or he could rent himself out as a toboggan and slide down hills with great ease. Getting back up though was a whole different story!

He thought a lot on his way to City Z. He walked most of the way much to his own surprise, and yet, he couldn't help but wonder if Angela would stay when he turned back. Snek kept staring at his hands, wondering once more. Was it worth it all? "Do I talk to Alley again about a cure? Do I have her make that thing that the house of evolution used and turn me back?" he wondered.

That nagging sensation returned. At the back of his mind he knew if he remained human, there was little he could do as a hero. His hands could stop a few minor things, but the monsters he wouldn't be able to take all of them down. Not to mention work. How could he be a hero with an A Class salary to provide for Angela and Drax? Would he take a different job to ensure they have all they needed? Would he be able to get his old rank back if he became human again?

As a snake, he could easily provide for them. He didn't really need the money for anything, he could keep them in comfort and give them whatever they needed with what he earned. He hunted his own food, had no need of clothing, instead everything he made could go directly to Angela and Drax!

Yet, he thought of Drax and what the kids said. He saw him as a father.

"Damn it…" he muttered. "I want everything now!"

But he can't have it all, there was no way for him to. He took the train the rest of the way to City Z, and still, he wondered, could Angela learn to love him as a serpent? Was it possible? He knew from the moment they dated, she was utterly terrified of monsters. That didn't change after Bob was turned, and then the fallout from it all. People turning against her and Drax, claiming it was them who pushed him over the edge and made him into the Pig Butcher. That didn't help matters with her fear. Now, he wants her to be with him after he turns back.

"What the hell am I thinking?" he muttered.

The train came to a stop, he stepped off and found even City Z got its first snowfall as well. "Huh, winter came early." He made his way to Bang's dojo when he saw something strange. Floating in the small pond was a blue serpent. "Amai? SHIT AMAI!" he jumped the fence, Snek trudged through the cold water and grabbed Sweet Mask. He wrenched him out and turned him over. Mask coughed up the water and breathed on his own. "Son of a bitch!" cursed Snek. He got on his phone. "Garou… you need to pick someone up at the base of the mountain… and me as well, damn that water is cold!"

"Wait, what?" he questioned.

"Amai looks like he tried to have a shower at the foot of the mountains. You know how well snakes take the cold right?"

"That moron! I'll be right there."

Snek hung up but did as best as he could to pull Amai out of the chilled water. "Damn it, you're heavy!" he cursed. He only managed to pull him up by a foot, by the time Garou arrive. There was little time for chitchat as Garou grabbed hold of Amai and Snek and flew them both back to the house. Once they arrived, Melee had a bath robe for Snek but Amai was out cold.

"That idiot! Snakes are cold blooded, I could only take the chill since I got fat!... well… not fat, fat but you know."

Alley just came from down the hall when she heard the commotion. By this time, Snek started to shiver from the cold. "So much for the surprise, okay follow me everyone!" she called. Alley led everyone down the hall to what appeared to be a closet. "I didn't notice this here before." Said Snek.

"It's new, watch" she opened the double doors and revealed a pathway. Instantly Snek could feel the warmth as she led everyone down through the path and to a hot spring of all places! "Welcome to our own private spa!" she announced.

They put down Sweet Mask as Snek took in the place. It was marvelous. There appeared to be four hot springs in total, the two farthest from them were the largest out of them all. And Alley appeared to have made a divider so when the girls use them, they will have privacy. The warmth was starting to wake up Sweet Mask. Snek leaned over. "Hey, wakey wakey princess!" he called.

"Huh, I thought for sure that would wake him up." Muttered Garou.

As Amai came too, Snek let him have it for being so stupid to try and take a shower at the base of a waterfall after the first snow, especially if they are wearing an electrical warming device. Lucky for him, the thing didn't short circuit but it was frozen. Alley was quick to take if off of him and announced she would go and fix it again.

Sweet Mask still wasn't quite coming too, Alley made certain he got into the hot spring and it woke him up rather quickly.

From there, the guys all tested out the new spring. It was perfectly warm and the heat melted every stress away. It was quick to take the chill out of Snek's body, the warmth was just what he needed. Yet as the men grew tired of it, Snek stuck around to savor the heat. Amai remained in his own spring. It was quiet between the two of them, Snek was resting his eyes when he heard Sweet Mask say two words he would never hear from him. "I'm sorry."

Instantly his eyes shot open, he turned and stared at the A Class hero who appeared to have a look of great sincerity. "What did you say?" He had to be sure he heard it, after all. One in a relaxed state could hear things they may not have.

But clear as a bell, he said it slowly. "I'm sorry." And meant every word of it. Amai went on to tell Snek how he didn't realize how difficult it was for him to be such a creature, and yet, despite his form, he was still a hero, doing his job.

"I've been trying to tell you that since I turned! I wasn't going to have a jackass like you dictate to me what I can and can't do being that!" Snek scolded.

The two had a good chat, and yet Snek's guard was still up about the whole thing. Amai is many things, a good actor is one of them. How does he know this isn't all part of the performance? Yet, the more he spoke to him, the more Snek began to feel that perhaps things were changing. Despite his cocky demeanor, Amai appears to be learning and having a proper understanding of his 'punishment.' Also, it allowed Snek to see that he was still a hero as a serpent, what he was able to do and how he goes about doing it in that form was nothing less than amazing.

If Angela couldn't see it, then why should he try and change himself otherwise? Snek knows the good he does, what he can do is far greater as a monster than a human.

After their conversation, Snek decided to take his leave. He found a fresh robe to put on and left Amai to soak in his own thoughts and the hot spring.

He rejoined the others back at the house. Melee gave him a set of Pac's clothing to wear since his were soaked. "I'll get them dried for you but for now, you should fit into these."

"Thanks…." Snek paused.

"Something wrong?" asked Melee.

He turned to the family and sighed. "Has Garou spoken to you about what Drax wants to do?" Her head nodded. "I want to do it too, but… Angela doesn't. I'll be honest, she is terrified of monsters… and I think she is scared of what I will become after this is all over. She doesn't want her son to be associated with something like me."

"Is that so?" questioned Melee. She appeared hurt by the comment, her arms crossed rather defiantly. "Snek… if I may. I like her, she's a good person from what I have gauged…"

"Wait for it…" muttered Garou.

"HOWEVER!" she announced. "If she doesn't see you beyond what you appear to be, is she worth it? Because let me say this, serpent or not, you're the same Snek I have known and am proud to call you a friend and family member. I don't care what you look like, the only ones who do are the twins because in your serpent form they can sleep on you!"

The twins snickered. "It's true," laughed Goliath.

"We nearly crushed him when we gave him a hug the last time," explained Draven.

"Anyway…" Melee said. "We don't care what you look like, if she does that's her problem. If anything, I would like to have a chat if her if you are okay with that."

He was stunned, however he didn't know if Angela would agree to it. Melee insisted though, she would handle it and requested that Snek take Drax out to do something for a while.

"I'll come by tomorrow."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day.

Snek sent the text message. He announced he was going to take Drax out again, and insisted Angela say home. "Someone wants to talk to you… Don't be alarmed okay, Melee is coming by."

Angela froze.

"Why… why is she coming over?" she asked nervously.

"Just… hear her out okay, she isn't going to hurt you."

"You planned this didn't you!" Angela demanded.

"NO! It wasn't my idea! Please… Melee just wants to talk with you, I told her how uncomfortable you were…"

"WHAT!"

"MOM!" Drax yelled. "Calm down, you think we're in constant danger, we aren't! We're not on the streets anymore, we're not getting by day to day. We're living for once. Melee Brawler is legendary. Even I know about her. You do realize what family she comes from do you? The Brawlers? They defeated monsters long before the heroes association was formed!"

Angela didn't say a word. "Just… go." She said.

Snek nodded as he took Drax out of the house, just as he opened the door, Melee stood there waiting. He stepped off to the side as Melee leaned in. "Angela?" she called.

She stayed outside of the apartment door. "I won't come in if you don't want me to."

However there was a look of reluctance, with a sigh Angela invited her in. Snek and Drax walked out shortly after.

#

The two women stood before each other, neither one uttering a word. Angela however kept staring at her, her eyes kept following the scales on her arms and the ones that appeared under her throat. "They aren't that bad to be honest with you. My whole body is nearly covered in them now."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

"Go ahead, people do it all the time and not as tasteful as you looked at them. May I have a seat?" Angela nodded. Melee knew to keep her distance so she sat on the couch as Angela kept near the kitchen dinning area. "Just so you know, Snek has nothing to do with this." She insisted.

"I doubt that. Why are you here?"

Melee gave a sigh. "I want to make sure you don't break his heart."

For a moment, Angela froze. She appeared more confused than anything. "Excuse me?" she questioned. "You do know he broke mine!"

"Being young and foolish yeah, I know that. But now learning from it, being older and wiser now than he was before. He's learned a lot about himself with his time with us, he's taken the time to reflect on his past actions. I could hear him in his sleep talk about you back in the day. It sounded like you meant a lot to him, he was too stupid to realize it at the time."

She smiled to the news, but it quickly vanished. "I am not that afraid of monsters anymore. It's just that… with what he becomes, what he will turn into again…"

"You don't think a normal life could be made if you are with him, do you?" Melee questioned.

"How could it?"

There was a grin on the face of Melee. "Can I tell you something?" Angela nodded. "If I never became this… even if Garou didn't mark me as his mate with his own scales. I still would be with him. If I were human still, I would be at his side. Whether or not if we were able to have children, I would have taken the chance. He meant a lot to me, despite what he became, and I was with him through the whole process when it happened all over again."

"How did you manage?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "There one thing about Garou, you don't tell him what he can and can't do. You can't tell him he's going to do this or that, yet oddly enough, when I did… he listened to me. There was a moment when he became more monster than man, he was about to let it take over himself when I told him he could control it. I didn't think he would at the time, it was so much to contend with and his mind, body and spirit were nearly to the brink of breaking. Yet… he managed to overcome it. Taking every ounce of his strength and fought through. I doubt he did it for himself… he did it for me."

Angela shook her head to it all. "What does this have to do with Snek and I? Look, he's become the man I have dreamed of, even more so than I could have imagined. He's changed drastically…"

"That's because of what he turned into." Said Melee. "I knew Snek too, back before he became the serpent man. He was cocky, arrogant and full of himself. He still is, but, he knows now of his strengths, his power and also his vulnerability. He has endured so much in his time with us. He saved the lives of my family and I, if it weren't for him, we would certainly be dead."

She was stunned to the news. "How?"

Melee explained about the incident with the house of evolution, how they took the bio energy of not just her family, but the three martial artists living with them, Snek was the first to turn back, regaining his legs for the first time in nearly two years. Despite how happy he was to get them back, he knew it wasn't right. So, he pretended to betray everyone, helped the one in charge to achieve his plan yet sabotage it throughout the process. "He could have let us die, since he was human again. He gave that up and saved my family, releasing the monster bio energy that would turn him back into the serpent. He did that for us. My daughter Alley was going to make the same extraction device for the three to turn them back, he flat out refused, not wanting to take the risk that a weapon like that could fall into the wrong hands."

"I had no idea…"

"Angela," Melee said. "Are you more scared of Snek becoming a monster or is it the idea that he is back in your life and there is something you haven't told him yet?"

Her face drained of color, Angela began to tremble but shook her head to the whole thing. "How did you…"

"My sons, Draven and Goliath. Despite their age, they are very astute to things. Drax in particular, I remember them telling me, they asked Snek if Drax was his. I don't think Snek quite understood the question he was being asked." Melee paused. "It was why you broke up with him after that dinner, you wanted to tell him but he dismissed the idea of having a family."

Angela began to tear up. She broke down crying but nodded her head. "He wasn't there!" she wept. "He wasn't there when Drax needed him most… when I needed him most!"

"He can't make up for that lost time. I know that. You're worried though, when he returns to his monster form, he won't be there again."

"HOW CAN HE!" she demanded. "HE'S AN M CLASS DRAGON, HOW CAN HE BE THERE FOR US!"

"You have no idea how much he has changed… you know damn well, in your heart of hearts, Snek would do anything and everything he can to be there for the both of you, human or not."

Angela tried to settle herself down. "What would people say… that I am connected to him? I'm dating a monster."

"You're dating a hero." Corrected Melee. "Snek is an M Class Dragon, that's a hero ON PAR with the S Class!"

She smiled to the thought. It was what Snek always wanted, he thought he had a chance to being an S Class hero before, but, she knew better. Now, he was on par with them thanks to his serpent form. "What about my son? What will people say when they learn…"

"That you cannot control," Melee warned. "No matter what you say, what you do. There are going to be people who will be pissed off that he is who he is, or there will be those who think that he's the luckiest kid alive. Even when people find out the truth as to who his father really is, it won't matter how you explain it. He is connected to Snek either way."

"I never thought you would have such profound advice…"

"Oh darling, I've been at this rodeo for a while."

Angela cleared away what remained of her tears, she grew comfortable enough to approach Melee and sit across from her. "Drax wanted us to move in with your family…"

"You are welcomed to, we can make arrangements…"

"I don't want us to impose, besides, your daughter worked so hard on this for us!"

Melee blew it off. "Please, this was three hours if that of work. To her that's nothing more than a bathroom break project. Seriously, my daughter can complete tasks in the bathroom. It annoys her brothers to no end when she hogs the facilities and not really doing anything in there."

Angela giggled. "I will consider it, but for now. I think we will remain here, perhaps we will spend a night or two at your place when Snek returns and see how that works out. Would it be okay to do so?"

"That would be no problem."

"Melee… I'm sorry for how I acted."

"I don't hold it against you, besides, you've been through hell!" she announced.

"So have you by the sounds of it."

"We're women, we can go through hell and still come out with a smile on our face!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Snek kept looking back at the door, before he took his leave with Drax. "Is mom going to be okay?"

"Melee isn't there to hurt her, just there to talk. Come on, how about you and I go out and do something fun!" They took the elevator down into the lobby, there Snek decided he would take Drax out for ice cream and perhaps take in the neighbor hood and check out the schools near by. Drax wasn't the least bit interested in the schools, especially in City F.

"Why can't we check out the schools in City Z? I mean, that's where we are going to go and live right? After you turn back?"

Snek sighed. "That's not my call to make, you got to understand kid. Your mother has sacrificed a lot to get to this point. I know she has done everything in her power to keep you safe, clothed and fed even when times were at their toughest. Sometimes, one's needs have to be overlooked for another's."

Drax froze. "You mean… you don't want us to live with you anymore?"

"No, no!" Snek protested. "All I am saying is this, if your mom wants to stay in City F, let her stay in City F, and you should too, she needs you. I will come and see you every day. Hell I will even pick you up after school if you want me to! But respect what your mom wants. She has always looked out for you,"

The kid was disappointed to say the least, but he reluctantly nodded in agreement with Snek. "Okay, let's get ice cream we will do something fun. I can show you around the city and find cool stuff here you would like!"

He did just that. Snek got him the ice cream first and then showed Drax around. There was a massive skateboard park near by, just down the street from the apartment. On the other side of the street was an arcade, recently updated of course thanks to the donation and time of Child Emperor.

"On the left side of the street, down on the corner is the biggest mall here in City F. There's places to hang out and stuff to do. There's even an indoor rock climbing wall!"

Drax appeared impressed, yet he wasn't happy still. "That's cool and all, but… I rather hang out with you, Suiryu and Max. Hell even the sons of Garou are pretty cool! The twins are massive, how did they get so big?"

Snek rolled his eyes, no matter what he shows of the city's potential. Drax always went back to Garou and his family. "The twins are just about to turn 2 if you can believe that. They are as big as they are because of their mother's genetics. That's Brawler DNA at work there." He explained.

"Whoa…"

"Quit asking about the M Class and the family, you aren't moving to my knowledge unless your mother gets a change of heart. But that's hard to say for the time being…" Snek paused when he saw the look of disappointment on the kid's face. He sighed and leaned down. "I know the family is awesome, trust me I know they are. You want to be part of it, don't you?"

Drax nodded. "They… all look out for each other don't they?"

"Big time, Garou's kids would act like your older siblings… despite the fact you really are older then they are. But if push comes to shove, they are in your corner!"

Drax nodded and smiled to the idea. "I would like something like that. I wish I could be part of that kind of family."

Snek sighed. "Look, I'll talk to her. I can't promise…"

He felt Drax embrace him tightly. Snek returned the hug. "Please, try and convince her," he pleaded.

"I'll try, but as I said. I make no promises!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was the start of October. Angela decided to take Drax out to look at the schools near by. Despite Snek's best attempt to try and convince her to move to City Z, she only said she would think about it.

Snek was home alone as he turned on the news. It was breaking as it unfolded. "The Blue Serpent has revealed himself to be none other than Amai Mask!"

The coffee he was drinking sprayed out all over the floor. Snek couldn't believe his own eyes as they showed footage from fans as Amai took off his hoodie and sunglasses, revealing to the world in City R that he was the blue serpent.

"Holy shit" Snek muttered.

He ran out of the apartment, he caught the next train to City Z and ran all the way to Garou's! The stairs didn't stop him, nor the incline he was force to run up. He had to see if the family put Sweet Mask up to this! By the time he got to the house he was out of breath but had the strength to knock. However, he couldn't wait for someone to answer the door. He barged in, still trying to catch his breath. "Did…. You… see… the…. News?..." he said between gasps for air.

When he finally caught his breath, he noticed the look on everyone's faces in the room. It was like someone had let off a fart at the worst possible time in the worst possible way. "Okay… I may not be able… to feel things through the floor right now… but shit just went down here! Anyone want to fill me in?"

No one could speak, not even Garou! "I don't even know what to tell you Snek, I really don't" said Melee.

Snek however caught a chill running all the way here. "Mind if I use the hot springs then?" Melee nodded as he went to the springs, yet, he found himself being followed. He turned and saw Amai trailing close behind him. "Oh? Going to use the springs too?"

Mask was silent. So Snek didn't bother pushing the conversation. He undressed and slipped into the water as Amai slinked into the larger spring. There was an upset look on the idol's face, he kept turning and glaring at Snek before uttering. "This is all your fault."

Snek laughed it off. "Okay, the guy who isn't here gets the blame huh? Fine, fire away! What's my fault?"

"WHY DID I HAVE TO SWITCH PLACES WITH YOU!" Amai roared as he struck the water firmly. A good wave came from the strike, almost startling Snek. "Of all the M Class, I had to switch places with the likes of you!"

"You came at me the hardest asshole! You tried to eat me!"

Despite the tension between the two, Snek got the full story as to what went on back at the house. He revealed to Melee that he had loved her and sounds like he still does. Yet, he is upset that he never got her, and pissed off that Garou did. "Why am I even thinking this now? Why am I confronting the notion of my feelings for her?" Amai muttered.

"Ah, you got to the point where you ate so much you couldn't move. Then you start reflecting on your past actions… Oh, I've been there."

Amai paused as he turned to Snek, almost stunned to the realization. "You have, haven't you?"

Snek nodded. "You probably didn't hear, but Angela, the woman I am seeing… we use to date back in the day. She was my one and only at the time until I got stupid."

Amai was all ears. "What happened?"

"The rank went to my head," he explained. "Did you know I thought I had a good chance of being in the S Class? Well, that got knocked down quite a few pegs after my encounter with the Deep Sea King. I realize then and there, I wouldn't make it very far in the A Class. I was proud to be in it, yet knew I wasn't going to amount to much more. Back then though… I thought I was the shit. Angela… left me after she asked if I would consider having a family after my promotion. I laughed at the idea. After all, I thought I had bigger and better things to do."

Amai was all ears as Snek explained his past love and loss. It was similar heartache that he must feel. "What will happen next?" Amai asked.

"I don't know. I hope she stays, it's all I could ask for. But, would she want to be with me when I turn back? Her son wants me in his life… if you can believe it, he thinks I am like a father to him. I want to be that… even after I become a serpent again."

The two sat and soaked for a while, talking and listening to one another. Snek didn't think he would reveal so much of himself to Amai, more shockingly though was the fact that Amai listened.

After a while, Snek began laughing aloud. Mask was a little confused. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that all this is happening. Everything is bombarding the both of us at once and neither one of us has it easy! Look at you, you're that, contending with thoughts and feelings you have had and not to mention showing the world that you've become that! Then look at me. I regain the love of my life, however have to try and understand what the hell I am going to do next, worrying if she will even want to be around me after I change back and a kid that sees me like a father and wants me in his life… A vacation my ass!"

Suddenly, Amai began to laugh. "I never saw it that way… We're both miserable!"

"And how!"

The two snickered, despite what has happened between them, they both found the humor in their situation!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After a soak and a good chat with Amai, Snek returned to the living room and still found it oddly silent. Melee and Garou weren't even looking at each other for the time being, before he left, Snek paused and turned. "You know, I may not be the one to give advice like this right now. But let me just say one thing. GET OVER IT!" he said. "Amai confessed his feelings, big deal, Melee you aren't going to hurt him any more than he has already harmed himself. Garou, YOU WON. What's there to be upset over, just because Sweet Mask is in the house, loves Melee doesn't mean anything is going to happen. She's not going anywhere!"

The two turned and stared at him oddly. "Snek…"

"And this is when I take my leave. Have a good one" with that he walked out and got as far away from the house as possible.

His phone went off when he was half way down the stairs. "You got Snek"

"Where did you go!?"

He smiled when he heard Angela's voice. "Oh, had to check on the blue serpent who revealed himself to the world. We don't have to tip toe around that anymore. Amai showed his face on TV through a fan video!"

"Why did you go and see him?"

"I had to make sure he was of his right mind. Sometimes people do weird and strange things when they are stuck for so long… especially after eating something. Anyway, it's good right now… well, as good as it can be for the moment. I'll fill you in when I get home."

"Oh, okay. Drax and I have looked at schools in the area. There are some nice ones, however…"

"However? What do you mean however?" he asked and froze right on the stairs.

"We… are considering schools in City Z."

Snek couldn't believe his ears. "Seriously?! That's great! We'll make a trip tomorrow! I'll even go with you!" he had a hard enough time trying to contain the excitement in his voice, but on the inside, he was celebrating.

"Okay, if you want to come with us, I won't say no. You better come home soon, dinner is nearly ready."

"I'll be there as soon as I can!" with that he hung up the phone and made his way down the stairs with a little more spring in his step!

#

He returned to the apartment, the whole place smelt wonderful. A nice hearty and hot meal awaited him. Snek approached the table when he saw the spread, licking his lips.

"Mmmm, looks delicious!"

Angela went all out and made a delightful veggie fry with noodles. Drax was quick to take his fair share as he told Snek about the schools in the area. "They look okay, but I heard City Z has some good ones too, not to mention great dojos to learn from."

"I live next to one and I got a guy who can learn any set of skills and master them. So I am sure he could teach you too." He said with a grin.

"This isn't a for sure thing!" protested Angela. "I am CONSIDERING the idea, it's not set in stone."

Drax however was grinning from ear to ear on the notion. His mother was thinking about it. It wasn't a defiant no that she usually says when it comes to an outrageous idea.

Snek merely smiled as he continued to eat. "So, Amai Mask revealed himself as the snake man today… I wonder what caused that?" said Drax.

"That's the one thing I didn't ask him." Snek said aloud. "Oh well, I am sure we'll find out sooner than later."

"Really? He revealed himself?" asked Angela.

"Willingly, no one forced his hand either," said Snek. "Still, sometimes I don't understand his motives. Amai Mask is a man of mystery to say the least."

"Does this mean people are going to know who you are?" asked Drax.

"People hardly knew who I was BEFORE I even became the serpent. So, no."

Drax snickered as Angela giggled at the thought. They finished dinner, Snek cleaned up as Drax announced he was going to bed. He had a long day and will have a longer one tomorrow. When his door closed, Angela turned to him. "I have been thinking about it." She whispered. "After my talk with Melee, I have strongly considered the idea of moving to City Z. But, do you want us?" she asked.

He paused and stared at her. "What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I want you two with me! Hell, I didn't think you would want to be with me. Not after I turn back. I mean… you don't like snakes!"

"Snek… it will be a big adjustment for us, for all of us. I am still not use to this new you!"

"Yeah, well… this is the new and improved me… temporary packaging though."

She giggled.

He paused as he turned to her. "Do… you mind it? I mean…" he sighed. "I want to be there for you, I should have been a better man than before… and yet… How the hell do I even word this?"

"What are you trying to say?"

He sighed. "Alley can make the same machine the house of evolution used on not just me, but the whole family of Garou, it can take the monster energy right out of my body. In doing so… I will be rendered human. Yet, I know this much, the moment I am turned back. My hero career is over. I don't have much in the way of skill sets, I mean, all I ever wanted to be was a hero. But, if you want…"

She gasped. "You would give up your hero career to be with us?"

He nodded. "If I do, I am just trying to figure out a backup plan. I got enough in the bank to last us a few years but…"

He felt her arms come crushing around him. He couldn't move as Angela buried her face into his chest and wept. "Whoa, hey, what's this about?"

"You… you would do that for us?" she cried. "I left you because I knew how much being a hero meant to you. I won't make you into something you aren't Snek."

His heart froze. "So… you would stay when I turn back?"

She paused, and fell silent for the most part. "Okay baby steps here, let's just talk about it for now, then go from there."

"Yeah…" she said, but her voice was barely above a whisper…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They went into City Z the next day.

Drax took in the sights and sounds of it all, and was acting a lot more excited than he should be when it came to scoping out possible schools. Snek felt he no longer had to hide himself and was nearly tempted to wear his battle suit again. However, realizing he would be wearing it again for the rest of his life he kept it in the closet and stuck with Alley's 'Snek Tech' suit. But it didn't take long for people to realize the truth. After Amai Mask revealed himself, people began to clue in.

"It's Snek! The one that forced Amai to become that monster!" one teenager yelled.

"I DIDN'T FORCE HIM!" he snapped back. "Besides, he isn't going to be like that for long! Take a chill pill"

"You're the real monster! Making a beautiful man like that into a horrible, slithering creature." Said another woman.

It was all getting very annoying for Snek. There were more and more of his legions gathering as they continued to confront him on his actions. Yet, before another word could be said, someone noticed the TV and Amai Mask was on a talk show! They instantly flooded the window as the speakers were turned on. He was doing an interview?

"Huh, I thought he had a media ban?" Snek thought. Yet he listened in, he was soothing the situation with his legions and the people of the cities. Explaining that he was challenged by Snek to see the M Class from a different perspective. He went on to clarify how he was quick to judge the M Class but now he has a different opinion on the matter and firmly believes they are heroes despite what they have become. When the interview ended, the legions were quick to settle.

"Oh Amai, he is as beautiful as ever!"

"Wouldn't you want him to just coil around you! Like a snake scarf?"

"Oooo, that and you could carry him around on your shoulders. I wonder how glossy he feels?"

"We better keep going." Whispered Angela.

They made a quick break for it as the women swooned over Amai. He shook his head to it all. "Sure, the women don't care he's a snake, yet when I got turned into a snake, I betrayed humanity!"

Angela laughed. "You're not a pop star!" she said.

"Yeah, and after seeing that kind of devotion, I am glad I'm not!"

They continued on their school tour. There was one that was near the mountains and within walking distance for Drax if they were to move in with Garou. "Nice school, I heard the programs are well done too." Angela said as she looked over the information.

"That can I can come and pick him up. See, look." He said and pointed up. One could just see the tip of the Dragon's Keep at the top of the mountain. "But all those stairs…" sighed Angela.

"It's cardio. Besides, I still got to do them too when I don't have legs. In the winter it can be fun! I can slide down them like a toboggan!"

Angela giggled to the idea. Just then, Snek got a text. It was a message from Hunter and it said only one thing.

'Halloween?'

"Ooo I nearly forgot about that!"

"What is it?"

Snek was smiling a wicked grin. "Every year, we turn the dojo into the haunted dojo, charge people to walk through and scare the crap out of them. It's great and we raise money for kids in need! We've done this ever since Suiryu, Max and I became this. It's great fun. Do you want to join us?"

She shook her head to it. "No thank you!" she insisted.

"Ooo I will!"

Snek didn't realize Drax heard every word. "Haunted dojo huh?" he asked with a coy grin. Snek had to do a double take, he smiled just like him when he thinks evil thoughts!

"Yeah, so you interested?"

"YEAH!"

He texted Hunter back. 'I'm in, kid is too!'

With that, the continued on their tour of the school, got stopped a few times by Sweet Mask fans, fortunately, nothing serious came out of it. Despite the fact there were a few girls that didn't take kindly to their idol being turned into a serpent monster. Snek however was quick to sooth things over and explained. "Ladies, ladies… you know what they say about guys with LONG bodies right?" he said and winked.

They blushed at the thought of it all and continued on. Angela slapped his arm but laughed. "That's not true!" she protested.

"Don't ruin it for them. Let them dream."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

October 31

"Drax! You ready!"

"Almost!"

Snek was in the bathroom getting the last of his costume on. He dressed as best as he could, he was going to be a mad scientist so he had to look the part. Fortunately, he has met enough to know how to act! Alley got him a lab coat. He got some used clothing at a resell store and mucked them up in fake blood. He spiked his hair different and tossed in some hair color for some effect. He wore fake glasses and kept prop medical supplies in his pockets. As he stepped out of the bathroom, Angela laughed. "You do look crazy!" she snickered.

"As long as it's not over the top crazy then that's what I am aiming for!"

Drax came out of his own bathroom, nearly mimicking Snek to a T. "Damn, it's like looking into a short mirror! Well done!"

"Thanks, mom helped me with mine!"

"Well, we better get…." Snek paused as he noticed the look of shock on Angela's face. He turned and saw Alley hovering just outside the balcony! "Oh, our ride is here!"

Opening the door, Snek smiled. "Hey kiddo, are we all set?"

"We just have to run by the plan with you and the walk through, we're ready to go when you are."

"Okay, come on Drax! Those kids ain't going to scare themselves!"

Drax came running out as Alley took them to City Z in the flash. Even Snek paused as he noticed how well the dojo looked. It was worthy of a horror movie. "Ooo, you guys pulled out all the stops on this one!"

"We got Amai to thank for this," explained Melee, "Come on, let's get you two ready with a tour so you know what is to be expected."

The door crept open as Snek wondered in, Drax was nervous as everything was so dimly lit. There were things in the dojo that weren't there last year, props and realistic items of sorts. There were massive tubes that appeared to have monsters and test subjects within them. Every so often they twitched, moved and some appeared to be attempting to break out of the glass! It all looked like the Gene X lab and the lab of 78 mashed into one. "I see we are drawing on our personal trauma for this year huh?"

"What better way to use it?" asked Garou. "Now, I want to emphasize one part of this haunted dojo. Charanko down in the corner there…"

Snek got a good looked at Charanko and laughed. "HA! You had him look like he got surgery to look like you! Nice!"

"It's NOT FUNNY!" Charanko snapped back.

"No it's hilarious!" said Snek. He was given the heads up on everything that would be popping out, who is doing what and what to do in case monsters appear. For the most part Garou insisted he would take care of them, but he will let some get by for Amai to take his fill. With that, Snek nodded and announced he was ready. The whole thing felt so real to him, no doubt the trick or treaters are going to be terrified!

#

He heard the screams.

The first screams of the night as Garou grabbed hold of the people and brought them all the way up the mountain, from there, they were gently dropped and placed before the dojo. The look of terror on their faces already set the mood for the haunted dojo. Snek was quick to come out. "HAHA! My first guests of the night, come, come on in. I won't bite…. But they might!"

The twins came running out of the forest near by, scaring the people into the dojo. From there the doors closed and locked. "Oh don't he alarmed, the door always sticks, it's best to take the back door to leave. Such a shame though. The front always locks the moment someone passes through. Oh well!" Snek said with a grin.

The people were scared, they huddled to each other as they were taken by the massive tubes of 'test subjects' They jumped as one flinched, they screamed as another moved more violently. They shrieked when one slammed into the glass making it appear it was breaking!

"Oh that one is a little restless," laughed Snek. "I should have fed him before you came in…"

SMASH!

The sound of glass being shattered was heard. "Oh, I do believe the patient has woken up from surgery…" he called aloud.

Charanko appeared, at first covering his face before he turned to the trick or treaters. "I'm… Silverfang's top student… I AM JUST LIKE HIM NOW!" he revealed his face as a stitched up version of Garou. "TELL ME I AM AS GOOD AS HIM NOW!" he roared.

They ran past him, Snek turned and gave him the thumbs up. "Perfect" he whispered and caught up with the petrified trick or treaters. They were in the middle of the dojo when the lights began to flicker. Sounds of scraping and demonic growls soon followed. "Oh dear…" said Snek. "I think someone got out again…"

Out from the corner of the room was a demonic dragon beast! Yet there was Drax attempting to hold it back using a chair. "Oh good, the assistant is on it!" He said with a grin, yet Drax was grabbed suddenly and pulled into another room. He screamed at the top of his lungs as fake blood came splattering out of the room. Snek cringed. "Ooo, oh well, good thing I can clone him. Let's move on before it comes back!"

The people were white as sheets by the time they reached the end of the dojo. Snek insisted all danger has passed, now he just need to unlock the back door. He took his time as some of Amai's visual effects took place. Stuff would drop out of place very suddenly, the walls appear to be cracking from a force on the other side until arms of beasts began to break through! By the time he door opened, the trick or treaters rushed out screaming! "THANKS FOR COMING BY!" he called.

The back door closed as he laughed aloud. "This is GREAT!" he announced.

Everyone celebrated on their first scare of the night, but Melee paused. "Where's Amai?" she asked.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone paused as they heard the scream of teenagers coming from the pathway to the house. Snek opened the back door and watched as four of them ran for their lives! Amai slinked out of the woods, laughing it up. When he noticed everyone staring at him he tried to recollect himself. "Ahem… I… happened to have noticed these teenagers didn't want to go through the dojo…"

"Tell us later, we got more trick or treaters to scare. You want to pick your spot in here or what?" asked Snek.

Amai grinned as he slipped in and found a good place to get his scare in.

The next batch arrived. Snek did his usual speech yet found three of the guests coming in weren't people at all. "Ah, it appears we have some… unusual company among us. Come, come!" he called. There were three humans and three monsters. Snek kept a close eye on the monsters as they entered the dojo. The moment the door closed and locked, the monsters made their move.

"Foolish humans! Now you are trapped! Ooo and we get to take out a weakened M Class dragon! You won't dare attack us, you will destroy the dojo!" one laughed.

"Uh yeah, you forgot who is running this haunted dojo right?" Snek questioned as the three people hid behind him. The monsters began to grow slightly, just enough to tower over Snek and bulked up. "Yeah, you just sealed your fate there." Snek said as he stepped back.

The monsters weren't even given time to strike. Amai came out of nowhere and swallowed one down, then tripped the other two and quickly consumed them. The three trick or treaters were pale in the face as they watched the monsters vanish into Mask's stomach. Worst still was when they agitated it and squirmed. "So… you guys want to go through the haunted dojo or straight to the exit?" Snek asked.

"Exit please…" the three said.

"GUY HOLD OFF, WE'RE LETTING THEM PASS!" Snek called. The lights went on, he was quick to escort them to the back of the dojo and let them out. "Have a great night!"

It was the only time Snek had to do that, for the rest of the night, the trick or treaters that came through were forced to go through the whole thing. There were plenty of screams, for the night. Metal Bat even got in on the action when he arrived a little later with Zenko. He jumped out of a dark corner every so often and even got Amai to help him. Sometimes he would jump out, other times Amai would come out of nowhere and grab Bad and drag him into another part of the Dojo as if he were going to eat him!

With the last trick or treaters through, the night proved to be very bountiful for all! Silverfang was thrilled with the money they raised, Amai didn't want to admit but he had fun. Snek got to spent time with his friends and Drax, and scare people while he was at it!

It was a perfect Halloween!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

December

Snek stared at the calendar and realized his days as being a human were nearly over. Only a few weeks left and yet, he was conflicted. A part of him couldn't wait to return to his M Class Dragon status, he gets to return to being a snake creature and able to do what he loves. Yet, now he wonders if it is worth it. He would hear Angela's voice as she spoke with Drax on school options, his future and what he wanted to do. His training has come a long way; in fact, it was late November when Garou even came to watch them train. He was oddly silent until at one point and said something to Snek.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"You taught him that what, a few days ago? He's mastered it already."

He remembered they were in the park when he showed Drax the more intense aspect of the Biting Snake fist form of combat. Drax didn't struggle as much as Snek did at first with the method, but now, he shows him once, Drax will practice it until it is perfected. Garou happened to have been in the area and wanted to see how they trained. It was him that picked up on it.

"I think he's got it. The genius combatant skill I do."

Snek froze to the news. "Really?"

"Show him something else."

"KID!" Snek called.

Drax gave him his full attention. "Let's see you do this one. Ready?" Drax watched with great intensity, Snek displayed what was called the Python dash and strike. He moved in quick, as his arms appeared to go for a thrust attack, only to pull back last minute, duck down, slide and then strike.

He turned to Drax. "Think you can do that?"

There was a look of determination on Drax, he took his stance, and just like Snek, he did the movement flawlessly. He was impressed to say the least. Garou was smirking as he leaned against the tree. "Called it." He said.

Snek smirked. "Okay, so there's no point in going slow now is there? Drax, let's bombard your mind with everything I got! But don't tell your mother, if anything we'll say you mastered the leg movements since I won't have them soon enough!"

Since then, Snek hasn't told Angela that her son is a martial art genius like Garou. He has mastered his form of Biting Snake Fist and it won't be long until he learns from the others and becomes a very skilled hero.

"You okay? You've been staring at that calendar for a long time." Snek snapped out of his blank stare, Angela's arms wrapped around him as she embraced him tightly.

"Yeah, fine, can't believe I am nearly through this." He said. "But, all good things come to an end right?"

She rested her head against his chest. "I suppose, I am curious to how you look when you turn back. I've seen the photos, but they don't do it justice, do they?"

He laughed. "Cameras add ten pounds. Ironically with photos they take of me, I look a lot smaller than I appear!"

She giggled at the thought. "So, what now?"

"Well, Christmas is coming up. I am going to have to so some shopping, as well, I am going to be moving a few things back to Garou's soon enough…"

His phone then went off. "Excuse me." Angela pulled away as he answered. "You got Snek"

"Snek… Amai."

He froze for a moment, why would Amai Mask be calling him? "Is everything okay? Something wrong?"

"No… no everything is fine. I would like to speak with you if you have the time. Are you free?"

This was a little unsetting to Snek to say the least, "Yeah, I am. Where do you want to meet me, Mask?"

"I'll come to you, outside of your apartment. Be there in a while, chow." And he hung up.

"Huh… Amai Mask wants to talk to me."

Angela was stunned. "Really? Are you two… okay?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know what to expect with him anymore. I'll be fine. He knows if anything happens to me, he's stuck as a snake!"

"Oh… I am relieved and yet still slightly worried."

"Nah, don't be. He's going to be here in a while; I got to meet him on the streets. I'll be back okay?" he peered outside and knew he had to dress warmly, there was snow on the ground too. Snek dressed for the occasion and made his way downstairs.

He was outside for a few minutes when he saw the blue serpent approach. He was dressed rather favorably for the occasion, no doubt he was testing Alley's latest invention on keeping him warm. It looked like a snake snowsuit! Snek smirked as he peered behind Amai and saw the kids that followed him around. Amai didn't know this, but it happened to Snek all the time during the winter. The kids love it when a path is made for them on the sideway. "You can rent yourself out as a plow if need be." He joked.

Amai forced a smile as he asked for Snek to follow him. Curiosity got the better of him as he was led to an odd art piece in the middle of the town. "Oh yeah, I saw this thing go in, some art piece or something?"

"Not quite, if anything it's for you… and for me for the moment. Feel it." Snek stared at this large black stone that sat in the middle of the town. He just rested his hand on it when he felt warmth!

"A heating rock!?"

Sweet Mask smiled. "Indeed, a heating rock in the winter and it becomes a cooling rock in the summer. I can't imagine how those hot days feel like this, but I can only assume they are uncomfortable."

"You don't know the half of it!" Snek paused. "But… where…"

"I put this in, there is one in each of the cities for you when you go on patrol. Consider it a peace offering and Christmas gift from me."

"Wait… what!? Really?"

Amai went on to say he has much to atone for, he still doesn't consider himself even with Snek, despite his attempt to clear the slate with him. However the one task he hasn't been able to fulfill was to get bitten by Garou. Snek refused the idea. "Look, you were stupid for doing that, I ain't going to hold it over your head forever. Besides, why the hell would you want Garou to bite your ass? I doubt he would want to go through it either"

"I must atone!" Amai protested. "There has to be more I can do, I don't wish for this guilt to burden me anymore. If I am to change my ways, I must do this to know the pain I have caused other and won't do so again."

"Amai… we're good." Snek said. "I don't want to see you get bit by Garou, and he doesn't want to do it. As far as I am concerned, we're good."

Sweet Mask nodded. "You may consider that, but I cannot accept it. I will find a way to atone for my actions."

Snek smirked once more. "So, what are you hoping for Christmas?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, Angela, Drax and I are going to be at Garou's place for Christmas Eve and spending Christmas day there too. I got to start moving my stuff back in anyways."

"It's almost done isn't it?"

"Yeah," Snek paused but smirked. "You want some new fans? Let's go to the park, I'll show you have you can help the kids make the best snow fort ever!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Christmas Eve.

"Are you sure? We didn't get them anything!" Angela stated.

They were halfway up the stairs, Snek carried a few boxes and some groceries however he insisted it was fine. "I have tried for years to see what the family wanted, they never tell me anything. We come, we cook for them and spend the holidays, and they consider it a gift. Not to mention… they got a hot spring…"

"Wait, really!?" asked Angela.

"I'll reserve it for us tonight" he whispered.

They made their way to Garou's house, Snek walked in, as the twins were the first to greet him after nearly bowling him over.

"SNAKE!"

The groceries went flying into the air only to be caught by Pac's esper abilities in the distance. "Bros, be careful, remember, he's human… and fragile"

"I ain't that fragile!" Snek protested. "But you two are crushing me."

The twins got off and helped him up. Pac brought the groceries to the countertop where Angela was quick to unpack and start cooking. Melee however insisted she didn't have to. "We're doing a massive hot pot dinner tonight. We have more guests for Christmas than anticipated."

Snek didn't know Saitama and Genos were also going to be coming around. But it didn't bother him the least bit. He tucked two gifts under the tree. One he hoped would go over very well on Christmas morning. Yet, he couldn't help but stare at the two massive ones behind the tree. "Are those industrial tires?!" he questioned.

Pac shrugged. "Something Amai ordered. He's been trying to keep them tucked back there for the past few days now. No one knows what they are. Let alone who they are for,"

"Keep them guessing huh?" Snek muttered.

The house was full, everyone was having a good time, even Amai! He sat and talked as if he were part of the group. A part of Snek wondered if Sweet Mask was a better serpent than he was, but he wasn't going to bring that up now. It's Christmas! Everyone ate well, they watched Christmas specials until Snek went to Garou and Melee and requested personal time at the hot springs with Angela.

"Ooo kinky." Purred Garou.

Melee gave him a firm elbow to the chest. "Go ahead, we'll make sure no one bothers you." She whispered.

The two smirked as they slinked off. Everyone was too enthralled with the Christmas specials. Snek led Angela down the hidden pathway to the hot springs. From there he locked the doors and just for extra security he put up the divider. It was jus the two of them. "One of the perks in living here, wouldn't you say?" he asked.

Angela smiled. "So… just the two of us here?"

"Last I checked…"

She approached him, and started stripping off his clothes. "Ooo, I get my Christmas present early!" she purred.

#

Christmas Day

Snek woke with everyone else as Hunter decided it was best to get the whole house up. "It's four in the morning…" Snek muttered as he slept on the floor in the guest room.

"Huh?" moaned Angela.

However Drax was quick to wake. "Really? It's Christmas morning? Wait… why am I so excited for it?"

"Because, you have a reason to be." Sighed Snek. He woke and peered out of the room, everyone was up now as Hunter pretended to act so surprised. Garou knew there was no point in going back to sleep now. But first, coffee.

Snek pounded down two cups before become coherent. By then, everyone had at least one cup in them to stay awake for Christmas morning. Taking their spots around the tree. Alley handed out the gifts. The first to open was Drax. He was so excited as he ripped the paper and showed everyone he got his own biting snake fist uniform. "YES!" he cheered.

"You earned it. You mastered all the leg strikes, and we can work on the upper body ones." Snek announced yet gave a wink to him. Next was Angela. This one he was nervous about.

Snek thought long and hard about it, he didn't know if it would blow up in his face, or it would be one of the best Christmas moments he will ever retain in his mind and heart. Angela opened her gift and saw a ring within. "I got to do this now, I ain't going to have the knees for it later." He said. She gasped as Snek got down on one knee. "You and I both know I won't be able to do this, so I got to do it now!" he announced. "I lost you once before in my life, I won't be stupid and do it again. Angela. I won't be like this forever, but I hope you will love me just as I am. Human or not, but I know I will love you no matter who or what I am. Will you marry me?"

She froze to the question, already he felt his heart breaking a little, until her head nodded. She wept happy tears as she said yes aloud for the room to hear. Snek was thrilled! He picked her up off her chair and spun her around happily, Angela was back in his life and for the rest of it too.

"That one is going to be hard to top" muttered Garou.

As the gifts were open, Snek laughed when Garou spilt the beans on his gift for the guys, a special edition Hero association handbook of heroes. Everyone got two pages, even Snek had one of his old hero rank. But then, the M Class it was their monster form, yet in the background was a shadow of their human bodies. "I got to say this is really creative!" said Max. "It's done tastefully"

"Yeah, well I thought it would be cool." Muttered Garou.

"He worked hard on that," explained Melee.

With gifts opened and breakfast soon served, it was a holiday to remember. Snek however sighed to it all, he wondered though as great as this was, will it last? Will Angela really stay with him when he turns back? There was a nagging sensation in his mind. He was worried. But, only time will tell.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

New Years Eve.

Snek woke bright and early that day. It would be the last time he would be in the apartment for God knows how long. He won't be able to enjoy the view from the balcony as well. Yet, despite the brisk morning, he stood outside and took in the city. "Here we go again," he muttered to himself.

Then, he felt a presence. Lingering behind him, he turned and saw Drax up as well! "Hey? A little early for you, isn't it?"

He shrugged his shoulders and came to stand next to Snek, the kid was silent as he looked over the city. "Has mom said anything about us going to live at Garou's house?" he asked.

Snek shook his head. "She's been quite about it. I think it's a lot to take in for her. Give her time, she may come around to it yet. Besides… I'm a little nervous myself."

"Nervous? Over what?"

Snek decided to have a seat on the balcony, Drax joined him as he tried to find the words. "I'm worried… your mom may not like the other version of me." Snek confessed. "I am not the most… appealing being to be around, I'm not the best looking either. But… I don't know if she is going to love me as much as she does now."

Drax froze to the confession, but then gave a half smirk. "Really? You think mom is that shallow!?" he demanded.

"NO!" Snek protested. "I don't think she's shallow at all! I am just concerned though that… I may disgust her. I know I wasn't comfortable to even be around me when I became the serpent creature…"

"I said you looked cool, I've only seen photos, but now, I get to see the real thing! I can't wait!" said Drax.

Snek laughed as be brought Drax in closer to him. "You are going to have one weird ass stepdad!"

"No, I'm going to have an awesome weird ass stepdad!"

#

He spent the rest of the day packing a few things. He would take more bed sheets with him, the pillows the twins made for him definitely had to go back into his room. And a photo he recently got of himself, Angela and Drax. When satisfied he tucked it all into a suitcase and took one more look at the apartment. Angela was waiting for him in the living room. "You're going to miss it aren't you?" she asked.

He thought it over for a moment. As wonderful as the place was, he didn't mind where he was going. "Honestly, I could take it or leave it. It's the people within that matter more." He said.

Angela wept slightly. "Oh Snek…" she embraced him as he returned the hug. "Tomorrow, you get to see the real me… I hope you're ready for it."

"I'm sure I will be. So… see you tonight?"

"Yeah." He whispered. The two shared a passionate kiss before he took his leave.

Snek decided to get a head start and head to Garou's house. It was three in the afternoon. He would help them set up for new years and ensure Amai has his items in order. Yet along the way, he was thinking. Everything that happened ever since he switched with Sweet Mask, it all occurred so suddenly. How, why? He wondered. Of all the times to run into Angela again, it was now. Not to mention, there was something about Drax. Snek saw a lot of himself in him, but wondered… he shook his head of the thought. If that was the case, Angela would have told him that night when they went out for dinner, wouldn't she? Or did she spare his notions of being a hero over that of being a father?

"I don't even have the guts to ask her…" he said to himself.

"Well as I live and breath… Snek!" Peering to his left, he saw Fubuki. "Wow… since… wait, that whole thing with Amai, it's true!?"

"No, Amai is wearing the best make up available and I'm completely CGI, what the hell do you think?!" Snek snapped back.

She took a seat across from him. "I nearly forgot you looked like this."

"You and everyone else. Don't worry, I'll be more recognizable by tomorrow."

Fubuki was confused. "What do you mean? Do you turn back into the serpent tomorrow? How do you know?"

"Part of the punishment for Amai. Garou ate a monster soothsayer, when he speaks in a confusing riddle. It makes a prediction. The power is a hit and miss, but this one worked. When two days of 31 pass, only October and December have 31 days. So after tonight, Amai returns back to normal, I become the serpent again."

"Oh…" she said awkwardly. "That explains the suitcase."

"So what brings you here?"

"I went to pay my sister a visit, needless to say how that went." She muttered.

Snek smirked. "Yeah, Tatsumaki can be a little hard to handle at times, no doubt with her as your sister… it can be challenging."

"I love her dearly, but she is always telling me what to do, how to live my life!"

"She wants what's best for you. Older sisters like to ensure their younger siblings are taken care of, and know they can take care of themselves. I think she wants you to see that, you need to take care of yourself and not rely on your Fubuki Group."

"We're a good organization!" she protested.

"Yeah, so what?"

She paused. "What do you mean so what?"

"So what if you are a good organization, big deal. Are you really stronger for it? Or is it the only reason why you are strong?"

"Who the hell gives you the right to ask me such a thing!"

"You're talking to the former lowest ranking A Class Hero sweetheart! I didn't have an organization to depend on. I depended on my own skills and me. I didn't form a legion around me to get to where I am. You got the power in you to go farther than any one else in your 'organization' have you? You got into A Class, good for you. That's where the big boys play. So what now? Do you keep going to your group to ensure your status? Have you gotten any farther?"

Her face flushed with red. "Coming from the former hero who is only a hero now because he's a monster!"

"I freely admit that," Snek said as he leaned back in his chair. "If I wasn't the creature I became, I know where I would be. Class A Rank 37. I would still be there, hell I would even drop in the ranks since you made it in and Saitama. I know I am nowhere near your league with the way I am now, I am not even suppose to be in A Class with what I can do as a mere human being. I know if I were to ever be cured of this, I couldn't do nearly half the heroics I am capable of as the serpent. Why do you think I stayed the way I was despite the fact there is a cure!" he snapped.

Her face went pale. "There… is a cure?"

"A machine can suck out the monster bio energy out of me. One shot, I can be rendered human again… But I won't want it made. Nor do Max and Suiryu. We have seen it nearly kill Garou and his family. We won't let that happen again."

Fubuki was at a loss for words, just as the train came to a stop. "This is my drop off. Later Fubuki, think about what I said." He grabbed his bag and walked off the train.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

That night…

Snek was enjoying the celebration. Dressed in his battle suit, it was the best outfit he had to wear, not to mention he needed to wear it for tonight, the suit once more becomes his skin.

It was only twenty minutes until midnight, looking about he saw everyone was here. Bang, Genos, Saitama, Max, Suiryu, Garou, Melee and the kids. Angela was much more comfortable about everyone now after getting to know them. Drax was hanging out with Goliath and Draven, the three got along really well, yet Amai was nowhere to be found. Snek turned to Melee and asked. "Where's snake boy?"

She pointed outside. "He's been out most of the night."

"Ah, okay, I'll stay with him. I won't be up past midnight anyway." He grabbed two drinks, put on his jacket Alley made for him and headed outside. He found Amai not too far, coiled up and wearing the same jacket he was. He stretched it down to encase his body and yet his eyes were gazed upward. Snek approached with caution as he offered him a glass of champagne. "It's not like either one of us is going to be up past Midnight."

"Thank you."

They toasted each other to a New Year and possible new beginnings. Snek took his drink as did Amai. Both found their eye gazing upward. "So… how was it?" Amai asked of him.

"What, being human again? You know, I thought I would miss it. But in reality, I don't think I miss it as much as I thought I would. Not to mention there are things I can't stand anymore…"

"Such as?"

"Underwear for one!"

It brought a smile to Sweet Mask's face. The two talked a little bit about their experience what they enjoyed about being a serpent, but then what they missed being human. Amai however appeared oddly lost on the notion. "Something on your mind?"

"I… greatly misjudged you," he confessed. "For that, my deepest and sincere apologies. I though when one becomes a monster, there is no longer the longing for peace and love in their hearts. You betray humanity in becoming such a thing, but… I have seen far greater acts of kindness in Garou's family than I have seen in day-to-day life. Hunter for one stunned me, I couldn't tell you how many opportunities he possessed in humiliating me, and not once did he do such a thing."

Snek nodded. "He's not one to be petty about things. You have harmed his family with words and actions, there's no doubt about that. However, he has shown you how dignified he and the family are. It doesn't matter what they are or what they look like, it's how they treat those around them. Even when it came to you, they could have stuffed you stupid and left you where you last ate. Instead, they took you home and got you back to your room to sleep it off." Snek then smiled. "You know, the when you hunted for the first time, you went through every emotion I did… except you did have the hidden fear in thinking Garou fattened you up to eat you!"

Amai snickered to the last part, but then, he nodded. "I realize that and many other kindnesses they have given me. Alley didn't have to make these fantastic devices to keep me warm, Hunter didn't have to show me benevolence, Garou and Melee didn't have to take me in or help me when I asked for it. Suiryu and Max tried to bring me into their fold and spar with them. I never took them up on the notion. Pac helped me get around when I was too full to move, even the twins were kind to me!" he shook his head to it all. "I didn't deserve any of it."

"Perhaps you did earn it." Snek said offhandedly. "When push came to shove, you did what was asked of you, Hunter took you on patrols despite the fact you could have fought him tooth and nail over it. You could have ignored Garou's and my advice when it came to eating, but then you adapted and got use to it. You began to pull your weight rather than have everything given to you, it says a lot in the family." He paused. "I have yet to ask, how come you revealed yourself?"

Amai sighed. "I saw how the people treated Hunter. We were in City R when I swore they were going to attack him. I have seen mob mentality before, and this was at its peek. He had protected me in other cities, sending me off as my fans confronted him. That day, they were going to physically harm him. Or at least attempt it, I knew it wasn't right, and there was only one way to end it."

"Wow... that's the main reason why the family began to be kind to you. The old you never would have done that."

He sighed. "I would have to agree with you on that." Amai turned to his phone. Snek turned to his watch. "Five minutes." He said with a sigh. "You know… A part of me doesn't want this to end."

Snek laughed. "Good one!" Yet, when he realized Amai wasn't laughing. It made him pause. "Wait, seriously?"

"I… can't explain it."

"Well, it was nice while it lasted for me. I hope Angela stays after I turn."

Amai turned back to the house and caught a glimpse of her. "She's a remarkable woman. I have no doubt she will stay with you."

"That or you're going to swoop her up!"

"I don't take another man's woman, not after the last incident."

The two snickered. The time ticked away as the house began to count down. Snek could feel his body grow numb, as the house erupted shouting Happy New Years at the top of their lungs. Snek passed out, Amai teetered over and collapsed to the ground…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Snek's head ached the next morning. The room was a blur as he tried to figure out where he was. The last thing he remembered was being outside with Amai when the house shouted aloud to the New Year. His eyes took a moment to adjust, yet as he they did, he found himself in his old room. The memory foam floor cushioned under him, and the pillows the twins made for him nestled under his head. "Huh," he said, slowly, he arched himself up, he no longer felt legs, but a familiar serpent body, peering down, he was just as big as he last recalled. Stretching himself out, he got ready for the day, just as he felt someone walk past his room. Snek slithered out just as Amai announced he was leaving.

He paused and turned, staring at Snek before Melee questioned if Sweet Mask wanted a lift home. He refused and insisted on getting one himself. "I can't say this was… enjoyable…" he said in his usual snide tone, yet he spoke his peace and left without another word.

Snek slithered out. "Doesn't seem like much has changed now, does it?" he asked.

Melee sighed. "That's Amai for you."

Garou was oddly silent on the subject matter. "Coffee, Snek?"

"Yeah," he slithered his way into the kitchen, it took him a moment to remember how when he finally got the muscle memory to work again. He poured himself a drink when he felt someone waking up. He turned as Drax emerged from Draven and Goliath's room. He froze at the sight of him. "Morning kid."

Drax slowly approached him, his eyes widened as he gazed at Snek from tail to head. When their eyes met, Drax was in awe of him. "Whoa…" he whispered. His hand was arched to touch him, yet he held back.

"Go ahead," said Snek.

Drax smiled as he gently and respectfully place his hand at the bend of Snek's back. He felt the scales and how strong and tough they were. "Wow… I didn't think you were this big!"

"Wait until I eat something."

Another woke. This time it was Angela. She emerged from Alley's room, and yet she too froze at the sight of Snek. He has little doubt in his mind now that she didn't anticipate on him being this large. "Morning…" he said gently.

Angela approached him cautiously. Her hand trembled slightly as they came gently on the side of his face. "I know… this isn't an easy mug to look at but…" she kissed him.

Taking him by surprise, Snek kissed her back and savored her lips. When she pulled away, she was smiling. "You really are big, aren't you?"

"More of me to love?" he said awkwardly.

She laughed, her armed wrapped around his shoulders as she pulled him in closer for another kiss. Snek couldn't believe it, she didn't care he was a serpent! He embraced her wholeheartedly, until his stomach rumbled. Snek pulled away as she laughed, Drax was too.

"Your whole body quivered!" Drax said with a snicker.

"Okay, time to feed the Snek." Announced Garou. "Let's go I got something special lined up just for you."

"I don't know if I should be excited or terrified… really. I don't!" Snek followed Garou out of the house. From there, he gave a sharp whistle as the drone dropped from the sky. "I almost forgot about this thing." He slithered onto it. "Okay, where to?"

"City H, let's go!"

#

It was something special. A nice, big fat monster, no doubt Garou has been scouting this one for a while. The moment Snek landed, he was quick to ensnare the beast in his coils and constrict the life out of it! That he at least didn't forget how to accomplish. Snek found his coil to be stronger than ever, it took two minutes for the monster to stop struggling and for the heart to give out. From there, it was all muscle memory. The jaw widens, and slowly the monster is coxed down his throat.

He gave a deep, gratifying gulp before rolling on to his back and savoring the meal. "Oh… that was good!" Snek said in a very content tone.

Garou leaned over him, but smiled. "Good to have you back… not to mention for once I am glad not to see the poor bastard of a monster get eaten alive."

Snek lay contently on the road as he gave one deeper gulp to the beast. Garou certainly knew how to pick them, a high demon level monster with girth. Just want he needed. "It's it weird of me to say I missed this? Seriously. I am nice and full for the next while, don't have to make three square meals a day…"

Garou laughed. "Coming from the guy who wondered how he hell he was going to live like this? Who thought I was going to eat him the moment he ate his first monster."

"Yeah, yeah we do stupid things when we are hungry and terrified." Snek slowly rolled himself over and got up off the ground. He was just able to slither yet knew he couldn't go too far. "I haven't tested Alley's larger drone for when I eat something big yet. Do I risk it now?"

"Meh, I can carry you back. Come on, let's show that soon to be Mrs. of yours how well you eat at my house!"

#

Drax was laughing.

Snek was slow to drag himself into the house, yet when he did, Drax couldn't help but laugh. "You're bigger than Amai was when you let me watch him hunt!"

"Yeah, but the difference is, I can still move afterwards!" Snek snapped back, yet gave a yawn. "Damn thing though, I got to sleep it off now. Excuse me." He slinked past Drax and a stunned Angela. He went into his room and was about ready to sleep off his meal, when his door opened.

Angela slipped in. Snek paused as she approached and then laid down next to him. "Really? Didn't you just wake up?" he asked.

"It was New Years yesterday, I didn't get to bed until two! I'm still tired." She said and cuddled in closer to him.

He smiled. His arms wrapped around her, he tucked Angela in closer to him and felt asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

He was stunned to say the least.

It was 2 weeks later when they were called to the association for a follow up meeting on Amai Mask. From what Snek knew, Mask was back at his normal routine of movies, TV shows and concert tours, yet that day, he barged into the meeting and spoke his peace. He was allowing Hunter to surpass him into S Class. Which stunned the room, yet not as great of a shock when he announced his ambitions now are no longer to be an S Class hero. He wants to be in the M Class!

When he left, the room froze and stared at Garou and the M Class. "What the hell did you do to him!?" demanded Atomic.

"I think I broke him." Muttered Garou.

"That… wasn't Amai Mask!" protested Tatsumaki. "Seriously, what the hell did you do to him?"

"Showed him kindness." Said Hunter. "We didn't embarrass him, despite our many, many opportunities to do so. We treated him as we would anyone else in the family… so I really don't know what to say."

Even Sitch was at a loss for words. "What would he want to speak to you about?" he asked Snek.

A few things crossed his mind, but nothing concrete to say the least. He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know,"

The meeting wrapped up twenty minutes later, when Snek slithered out, there Amai was waiting for him, just as he said he would. He didn't utter a word, just merely waved Snek into another room. He closed the door up and stared at him oddly. "What's this about? Have I done something to piss you off?" Snek questioned.

Sweet Mask smiled. "No, quite the contrary. I wanted to say, I meant every word of what we spoke of. I have a new appreciation for you, your abilities and your strength. And I wish to offer you this." He reached into his shirt pocket and took out a card. Snek took it cautiously and stared, it had a phone number on it. "My personal number, not many have this."

"Uh… yeah… I got a fiancé…"

Amai laughed. "It's to call me, when you want a break." He explained. "I have spoken with Garou, and he has uttered another prophecy as he did before that switched us. One month, every year, I will take from you being a serpent, and become it once more so you can be human for a month."

This… confused Snek. "Wait… what?" he questioned.

"One month, I will take from you…"

"No I get that, but… why?"

Amai smiled. "You have a stepson now, who sees you as a father. He needs a father role model in his life, and from time to time, I would like a break from this busy world of mine. I just need a good amount of notice before so I can clear my calendar, possible two months if you please. And I will make arrangement."

"But, why? There has to be more to this than what you are telling me!" protested Snek.

Amai sighed. "Part of my penitence to say the least, for what I put you though. It's an apology and a token of friendship if you will, that is if you wish to see it as such."

"Amai… How do I know this is true?"

He waved it off. "Garou already spoke of its prophecy, as to the rule of that I cannot speak of it." He turned to leave the room. "Just remember to give me notice!"

The door unlocked, Snek stood there still confused to what the hell just happened. "Who the hell was that guy… I think Garou really did break him!"

#

"Are you shitting me!"

The moment they got home, Snek took Garou outside and tell him what happened between him and Amai Mask. He demanded to know answers. "Tell me, truthfully, what Amai Mask said to me… is that all true?" Snek demanded.

Garou paused, he thought it over before stating. "Yeah."

His jaw dropped. "Wait… he ASKED you to do this for him?"

"It was his idea, New Years Eve, he was talking to Melee she came into the house and said Mask wanted to ask a favor of me. I was going to tell him to go to hell, but got curious. I went outside and he asked if I could do this again if I wanted to. I said perhaps, I am not use to this power yet, but I probably could arrange something. So he asked me. Place the binding 'spell' as it were on him, so once a year, he takes a month away from you being a snake. He becomes the blue serpent, you become human."

"But… why?"

"I think he likes the down time. Also, since I didn't bite him the same way he bit you, I think it is Amai's way of making things even between you two. Seems decent to me."

Snek shook his head to it all. "We did break him, didn't we?"

"Meh, not the kind of breaking I was aiming for, but I suppose I'll take it." Garou turned to Snek oddly, but smirked. "You know, I think he liked being you for that time. In fact… I think Amai enjoyed it more than he let on."

Snek rolled his eyes to it all. "You know… I don't even care anymore if he did or not. I'm going to find Angela and Drax and see how they are. I know Angela is still thinking about moving to City Z."

"Melee said they went out a few hours ago, they should be back soon."

"Good, I got to see what the plan is, are they going to stay? Am I going to be going back and forth to City F to see Drax and her? I got to know, I want to make sure they are taken care of. I mean… they are my family now aren't they?"

Garou merely nodded. "I am sure she will make the right choice."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

They arrived back an hour later. Snek was waiting for them in the living room as Garou and the family went out for the evening. He sat them down and asked. "What are we going to do? Are you going to move here, or do you want to stay in City F?" he asked.

Angela sighed. "I still… haven't quite decided yet." She confessed. "I am writing a list of pros and cons to it all, but there are so many variables I have to take into consideration."

Snek nodded and understood. Drax however insisted they move here. "Mom, we have everything here. The family is awesome, I am going to learn from them. I don't mind the stairs, hell to me, that's training!" he said.

"Drax, it's not just what's best for you, it's what's best for all of us," Angela explained.

"So here! Snek's here, there's a school literally down at the foot of the mountain, I'll be close by. Not to mention we are in the most possibly safest place in the world!" he said.

Angela smiled, but Snek could tell she was very uncertain of this. Something bothered her greatly, but he didn't want to say anything about it. "It's a long and hard process kid, don't force the issue with your mom okay?"

Drax sighed and nodded. "Yeah, okay." He said begrudgingly.

"Take your time Angela. I know this isn't an easy choice to make, and it's a big one too. I'll do whatever you need me to do to ensure you are comfortable, no matter where you choose to go or where to be."

She gave but a nod. "I'm sorry this is taking so long. It should be an easy choice, it's just that…"

"You're not exactly thrilled that the last two men you have been with became monsters."

Her eyes widened in shock. "How did you…"

"I forgot to mention that when I am like this, I pick up on vibrations easily. It can give away a lot on people's state of minds and emotions. Right now, I can feel your heart racing since what I said is true. I can feel your body is tense since you know that I know you have yet to choose on where you want to be. Angela, it's okay to take your time and decide. I can't just uproot the two of you like it's nothing and bring you into a whole different way of living since I am like this."

"But, you're going to be my dad… I want to be with my dad!" protested Drax.

Her heart rate just spiked. Snek turned as she tried to calm herself down. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing, a lot on my mind. That's all." She said.

He couldn't help but feel that was a lie, but he didn't push her on it either. "You two want to spend the night here? The twins will share their room again with you Drax. Alley is already making plans on expanding the place again."

"Sure!"

"Angela, you can stay with Alley… or me tonight, the choice is yours. I think I am going to go to bed myself."

Snek slithered off to his room, he began to feel that Angela is going to stay in City F with Drax. He doesn't mind the idea of making the trip to see them both, yet he wondered how they will be able to function as a family if that's the case.

As Snek got ready for bed, his door opened. Angela slipped in and laid next to him. "I'm so sorry." She said and cuddled into him.

"Don't be, I know it's a big change for you…"

"No, it's not that. Snek… I really don't know what will be best for Drax!"

"You don't want him around here, do you?"

"The family is wonderful. I just worry if they get a little too rough with him, what if they accidently hurt him. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself…"

"Everyone here knows their strength and they know better than to use a lot of it against someone like Drax."

"I know, but I still worry."

"It's understandable, just really think about it. Okay? For me?" he asked.

She nodded.

Snek grabbed the blanket Pac gave him for his birthday and wrapped it over himself and Angela. Perhaps tomorrow she will show her that the guys aren't that bad, and know when to hold back.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Three weeks later.

"We got to go! NOW!" called Garou.

It was just on the news. A massive monster attack in five cities going on all at once! "Suiryu, Alley, Snek, take City G! Melee and I will go to cities J and K. Pac and Metal Bat are already on scene in city U. Max and Flash are at City S. Everyone else, divide and conquer!" announced Garou.

The twins went divided up. Draven went to City S, Goliath went to City U. Snek however couldn't ignore a feeling in his gut. "Wait… Angela and Drax went out today… they were going to City G!" he announce.

"Let's go!" called Alley.

She was quick to get them to the city. It was a massive level dragon threat and it already took out a city block! However there was already a hero on the scene. Amai Mask! He was just knocked back and was still on his feet. "You're a large bastard aren't you?" he said.

"AMAI!" called Alley.

He turned. "There are people behind it, they cannot get out, I will draw its attention. Snek, lend me a hand if you will. Suiryu, help Alley if you please!"

"Got it!" called Suiryu.

"Amai, throw me!" Snek announced.

Sweet Mask obliged, he grabbed Snek by the arm and began to spin, around and around, faster and faster until he was launched right at the monster! Snek was quick to slither up its body and coil around its throat! He was just large enough to do it, but knew it was risky too. The monster still had its arms free, but that can be changed. With his fists balled up, Snek used every ounce of strength he had and attempted to crack its shoulder blade! One strike and he felt the bone bend and heard a slight break, but it wasn't enough!

"SNEK!"

He froze. Turning to the streets he saw Drax and Angela, they were trapped behind this monster and the buildings were collapsing all around them! "Angela! DRAX!"

"Let go!" Amai called. "Save them, I will take it from here!"

He nodded. Snek uncoil and was about to jump when the monster grabbed him mid air! It laughed and toyed with Snek in its grasp until Snek used his fangs to bite him and Suiryu came from behind to struck it upside the head. He was thrown into the building, yet tried to shake it off. The monster on the other hand teetered, but Drax and Angela were still in trouble. Suiryu took to the ground, trying to hold up one of the falling buildings to bide the people time to escape. Alley used her esper powers to delay the fall of the structure. Drax and Angela weren't the only ones trapped.

The world spun. Snek knew he was knocked silly, but couldn't stop. He picked himself up again and rushed towards them. He has to help them, the buildings were starting to crumble down around them! Despite his vision cutting in and out, he got within distance, if he can dash he would coil around them before anything happened, but his vision was cutting out. He shook his head attempting to clear it, but he saw the debris starting to fall. He lunged, he felt a body pushed into him, he just coiled around them as the building came crashing down…

#

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know, that was six tons of concrete that fell on him."

"What of…"

"Shh, not now."

"My head…" moaned Snek. Slowly his eyes opened. He found himself in a hospital of all places. "Where… what happened?" he asked.

"You were buried under six tons of crap." Said Garou. "Damn, the doctors can't figure out how you survived that."

He tried to remember. His head ached. "Was… anyone hurt?... Angela… Drax!"

The room grew silent, too silent for his liking. "Snek…" Melee began to say. She reached down and took hold of his hand. "You got to Drax in time, Angela…"

His heart froze. "No… no I got to both of them… I have to have gotten to both of them!"

"Angela pushed Drax to you, you weren't going to make it in time for either one of them." Said Amai.

Snek froze. He was here too? "Mask…"

"You were knocked down by the monster, your eyes were glazed over and yet you went on. Trying to reach them. I did as well when the monster itself cut me off . Angela pushed her son to you before the building fell."

He shook his head. "No… no, it can't be!" he picked himself up, despite the pain he was in he took in the room. Angela was in a bed, Drax, was up and at his mother's side. He was crying for some time, Snek pulled himself over to her. She was still alive… but the doctors were stating she might not make it through the night. Her face bloodied, her arms immobilized, broken from the attack. He could feel it through his scales, she was in great pain, and yet somehow survived. "Angela…" he whispered.

Her eyes opened weakly. "Snek…"

He couldn't hold back his tears. "I'm so sorry… I should have been there, I should have moved faster!"

"You saved him." She said and with what strength she possessed, she clenched on to Drax's hand. "You saved our son."

He froze. Drax did too. "Mom…"

"Drax… I wanted to tell you for so long." Slowly she reached for Snek's hand, she brought them together. "Drax, meet your father. You're real father." She whispered.

Snek couldn't believe it. "That's why…" he said, realizing that all those years ago, why she asked if he would have a family after his promotion… it was her way of saying he was going to be a dad. "Why did you tell me?"

She smiled. "I knew, how much being a hero meant to you. It was your dream, and I knew too, I couldn't be with a man who risks his life day in and day out. I couldn't expose a child to that. I thought I did what was best for both of us."

"No, you did what was best for me!" he protested. "Angela… please, be strong. Be strong for Drax, and for me!" he begged.

"I'll try, but I don't know if I can. Promise me… if anything happens… Take care of our son."

He wept, but nodded. She grew tired and passed out, Drax on the other hand stared at him. "This whole time?" he whispered. "You were my dad?"

Snek nodded. "I should have seen the resemblance." But then, Snek felt a pit form in his stomach. "I have so much to make up for, I promise you. I will do everything I can to make up for lost time. A mere apology will not cut it, I'm your father… I'm… you're father…" he said.

Drax cleared away the tears, he came out from around the bed and embraced him. "You won't leave again, promise?"

Snek embraced him tightly. "Promise."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Snek was quick to recover.

Drax had mere scratches since Snek took the brunt of the blow, however Angela wasn't getting any better. She grew weaker in the days that followed. Snek never left the hospital and remained vigilant outside her door. Doctors wouldn't let him in, the room was cramp as it was and he wouldn't fit. Still, he waited.

He fell asleep at one point, until he felt it. He woke instantly. "No… NURSE!" he called. "NURSE HER HEART, HER HEART STOPPED!" he shouted. The machine then went off, sending the signal out to the doctors on the floor. Drax was forced out of the room, he was trembling as he went right to Snek and embraced him. The two waited, despite being unable to see what was going on. He felt everything through the floor. Her heart wasn't starting. No matter how many times they tried to jump-start it. He felt every jolt and attempt, but she wasn't brought back.

"Mom… is mom going to be okay?" Drax asked.

It was a full hour, when the room emptied. The look of defeat came over the doctors, they turned and shook their heads. "I'm sorry, we tried everything…"

"MOM!" Drax shouted, he tried to get out of Snek's arms. He wanted to see her. But he wouldn't let him. "Let me go! MOM! MOM!"

"Kid… it's over." He whispered. "She's gone…"

Angela was gone.

Drax trembled, he cried uncontrollably and grabbed on to Snek. He refused to let him go. "Mom…"

Snek tried to be strong for him, but the tears escaped him too. The love of his life was departed, this time, he couldn't stop her from leaving. "I should have done more…" he whispered.

Snek took Drax to the waiting room. From there, he coiled himself and Drax up and kept him in a firm embrace. Yet, as his son mourned, Snek began to notice the nurses and doctors whispering, every so often they pointed to him. Yet, when he looked at them, they were quick to turn away and continue their conversation. He didn't like where this was going.

"I ought to take you home." Snek whispered.

"I don't want to leave yet." Said Drax. "Please, not yet."

He obliged. They stayed in the waiting room, Drax cried himself to sleep. Snek began to think of what to do next, he has a son to raise now. Yet, before he could even think of his next move. Strange people arrived in black suits. A nurse pointed to Snek as they began to approach.

He got defensive.

"Is Drax here?" they asked.

"Who wants to know?" Snek demanded

They flashed their badges. Three men and a woman, all from child services. "We have been informed that the mother of the child you are holding has passed away. We have come to take him into custody…"

"No," Snek snapped back. "He's MY son, I am his parental guardian!"

There was an odd look exchanged among the four. "Snek, you can't legally adopt him." The woman explained gently. "There is a law in place for the people who have been turned into monsters, they automatically lose their right to the child…"

"What?!" he demanded. "I am no monster though. I am an M Class Dragon, that's a hero in the heroes association!" he protested.

"It is not our decision, you are classified as a monster now. Therefore your son has to come with us, Snek, I am sorry…"

"NO!" he roared. His voice woke Drax up.

"Dad?" he asked.

"You are not taking him!" Snek protested and built up his coil. "He's MY SON!"

"Dad… who are they?"

"Don't worry about it, they think since I am like this, I can't be your father. Like hell they are going to tell me that! I said before, he is my son. I am his father, and he is staying with me!"

The woman sighed aloud as she got on the phone. She made a single call, and within an hour, he arrived. Sitch from the Heroes Association entered the hospital. "Sitch…"

"Snek, you have to release him."

"Sitch, he's my son, my flesh and blood son!" he protested. "Please, you cannot take him from me, you just can't!"

"Dad…" Drax said as his hands gently came on to Snek's face. It forced him to look down at his son. "I have to go with them, don't I?" Drax asked.

"No, I can't. I promised you!"

"Snek, you have to. This is a formality. His mother has passed. You did not marry her. You were merely engaged. You cannot claim your son until you go through proper channels…"

"Proper channels my ass! Sitch, the deck is stacked against me, they said I have no right to him because I'm like this! How can I be sure I will get my son back? Can you promise me I will?"

He was silent, Sitch had no answer for him. "Dad… it's okay."

His heart froze as Drax began to push himself up and out of his embrace. "Don't make this worst than it already is, the way you are acting… it won't work in your favor either."

"Drax… I may never see you again. I can't let you go without a fight!"

His son embraced him tightly. "I'll be okay." With that, he released him. Drax went willingly with Child services, Snek watched on as he vanished through the doors. His heart tore into two.

"My love… now my son…" it was too much for him. Snek broke down, not before howling in pain.

Sitch only gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I will do everything I can to ensure you get your son back. I promise."

Snek didn't care for promises. He wanted action. He wanted Drax back in his arms, he wants to go home with his son.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

He only laid in his room.

It was nearing a full month since the passing of Angela, and Drax being taken from him. Snek returned home but kept to his quarters. Every so often the family would peer in a check on him, but he had no will to do anything. "Snek, wanna go hunting? You haven't eaten in three weeks," said Garou.

"No."

"You got to be hungry."

"I'm not."

Garou would then creep into the room. "You've been calling the association every day for a progress report, has anything come up?"

"No."

"Then how about we go see in person. You and me, we'll get some answers!"

"No"

It was a new level of depression for Snek. He didn't even want to go to headquarters to get answers? "What's happened?"

"I called child services… Drax got adopted."

Garou froze to the news. "What? I thought the association…"

"They don't do a damn thing if the child is adopted! I thought… I thought they would have held off on putting him up. But they didn't. Garou… I may never see my son again!" Snek wept to the notion. "I just got to know him and now, he's gone!"

Garou tried to speak, but he had no words. He didn't know this feeling, he has been grateful his children are still with him. And yet, how does one comfort another in a loss they haven't felt? He merely sat on the floor. "I can find who has him." He said. "I am good at tracking people…"

"Then they will know I am looking for him… if something happens to him, they will come looking at me. Garou, I can't risk it. I tried to find out who adopted him too but they said it's confidential. He's my son and I can't even be allow to know where he is, who adopted him or even if the parents are worthy of being parents!"

"I think we can take whoever has him, not to mention what the hell would child services do to the likes of us huh? How would they stop this family!?"

It brought only a brief smile to his lip, but it quickly faded. "Thanks for the offer, but we can't go and break the rules like this, not to mention it won't put us in a good light."

Garou blew off the idea. "We're M Class Dragons, we don't give a damn to what the world thinks of us! I say we find him and bring him home!"

"Don't tempt me anymore with the idea." Snek pleaded. "I just can't take much more of this."

Garou sighed. "Okay, if you feel like hunting later. I'll be ready to go when you are. You should eat something, you look terrible."

Snek peered down at himself. His once shiny scales have dulled, he lost weight from not eating, but he felt no urge to. There was no purpose anymore for himself. He lost everything that mattered to him. Not to mention despite being a hero, he had no right to adopt his own son?

Nothing in this world was fair to him anymore. It was all a big joke.

Snek closed his eyes and tried to sleep it off once more, but he couldn't help but think of his son, and where he was…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

There was no motivation.

There was no will, no urgency, nothing to make Snek get up and out of his room. The hero association no longer looked into the matter since Drax was adopted, they abide by the rule in place. People who have turned into monsters have no right to adopt a child even if they are the parent of said child. He was told it was a 'precaution' in case there was mysterious being who could recall their families and knew they had children of their own.

He understood, but why was that rule applied to him? He's a hero, he's registered as a hero even in his serpent form. An M Class Dragon's status means nothing to them?

Still, Snek lay there in his room, refusing to move and inch. The twins tried to get him up and about, but he refused. No one in the family could get him out of his room. All he did was sleep. Melee would come in and give him water and coffee, be barely touched them. Garou would follow up and insisted they go hunting, which he turned down. The kids would pop in and try to get him to talk about something, anything! Yet Snek was silent.

He wanted to be left alone.

Another week would pass, he still kept clenched in his hand the cell phone, the only number he had on auto dial was to the association to get answers about his son, but now, there was no purpose of it. He tossed it off to the side as he tried to get himself comfortable. He just so happened to have been trying to go to sleep once more, when he felt it, a weight casted on his back. "Draven or Goliath, if that's either one of you. I ain't in the mood." He muttered.

But the weight was far lighter than either one of the twins. Curious, he opened a single eye. He caught a familiar face.

"Hi dad…"

Snek instantly snapped up. He grabbed hold of his son and coiled him. "DRAX!" but then froze. "You didn't run away did you?"

He smiled but shook his head no. "I was brought here!" he explained. "I got adopted the moment they took me out of the hospital if you could believe it."

"Wait, how?" he demanded. "Who could do such a thing?"

"Someone who knew the system well enough…"

Snek froze to the voice, he turned and saw Amai Mask lingering in the door frame. "Amai?"

"I took provisions." He explained. "After learning of Angela's condition I did some research. I wish it didn't have to come to this, but I had to be certain this was in place if worst came to worst. I know every rule at the association, and knew if this had happened, you wouldn't be able to claim Drax."

"Amai had the adoption papers ready and notarized the moment he learned about mom. He had Sitch promise him to keep him informed. So when Child Services called him about you, Sitch called Amai."

"Why… why didn't you say anything?" Snek asked.

Amai sighed. "Child services had to watch me like a hawk for a month to be certain I was fit as a guardian. Needless to say we passed rather well. But there was something that they didn't know. The moment I become Drax's legal guardian. I am able to decide who is capable of taking care of him when I'm away. As such they cannot come back at me for the choice of caretakers, for example if I choose someone who is registered as a hero. Since Heroes have a strong reputation, they are often overlooked by the services for they are registered in the association…" He explained, then his smile grew. "Let's see, I have a tour coming up, then there's the movies, oh and that TV show I just signed on for… and the album, can't forget that. So as you can see, I am going to be rather busy. Such a shame since I just registered Drax at the school near the mountain here. So Snek, if you wouldn't mind watching him for me…"

"You cleaver son of a bitch!"

Snek moved so fast, not even Amai had time to react as Snek pulled him into an embrace. "Thank you!" he whispered.

Sweet Mask merely patted his back. "You are hugging a little tight there…"

Snek released him, but turned to his son, smiling from ear to ear. "So… I'm moving in right?" said Drax.

"Hell yeah!" Tears of joy trickled down Snek's cheek, yet as blissful as the moment was, he felt weak very suddenly. His stomach began to rumble again.

"Snek… do us all a favor and get something to eat… you look dreadful," pleaded Amai.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The month before.

Amai was listening in as Angela explained to Snek in her weakened state that Drax was his son. His mind raced through the rules, laws and regulations of the association. If something were to happen to her… no, he won't allow it. Amai was quick to speak with the doctor on the whole situation, but he wanted to know about Angela's condition. "Please, she is Snek's fiancé. Is there anything you can tell me? Will she recover?" he asked.

The doctor took him outside of the room, he sighed and explained her condition was life threatening. "If she makes it through the night, that alone is a miracle. But it isn't looking good for her."

"I see…" Amai then began to go through his mind different scenarios. He was aware of the strange rule the association has in place to protect children who have had parents turn into monsters and mysterious beings, yet, he wondered if that rule still applied to Snek? "Thank you doctor, please, do all you can to help them." With that, he left the hospital but got right on the phone. "Sitch, I need a word with you. Are you at the association?"

#

They went over the rules, time and time again, but there was no way around them. "Snek would lose custody of Drax." Sitch explained.

"Even though he is an M Class Dragon? And this child is his legitimate son?" Amai questioned, he shook his head to it all. "It doesn't make sense. I mean, it would be like taking away Garou's children when they were young!"

Sitch shook his head to it all. "We never anticipated on this happening to heroes, let alone having a partially turned hero. If we were to change the rule, it will have to go through proper procedures. That takes time, months in fact."

"There is no way to fast track it? You do realize I can put forth this motion rather quickly and convince them…"

"You have your charm Amai, but changing this rule can open the door to others. We have to do this carefully to say the least. I know we should take into consideration that this is the son of a hero…"

"Into consideration!?" he demanded. "No, there is no consideration! Snek's son is in the best of hands, I have seen it with my own eyes. I wouldn't be fighting for this if it weren't true!"

His tone startled Sitch. "My God, what has happened to you in those four months at Garou's?"

"We are not talking about that, we are talking about Snek and his son who may be taken from him. What other paths do we have to ensure this family stays together? I hate to say it, but if he loses Angela, his fiancé from this, and his son… You will be down an M Class Dragon."

Sitch sighed as he went over the rules time and time again. There was something of interest though. "It has stated here that if the child of a hero is put up for adoption, and another hero adopts that child, it will be fast tracked nearly instantly. There are special measures taken to protect the children of heroes…"

"That is stretching it isn't it? That's for children of fallen heroes is it not?"

"The rule never specified…"

"Then we bend it. What forms are needed?"

"Do you have a hero in mind who would do this?" Sitch asked.

"He is sitting in front of you!"

#

Amai went through the paperwork, everything was done to perfection, every i dotted and t crossed. He was quick to get it all notarized too should it come to such a time. Amai had Sitch promise him that if he got a call about Snek, he would instantly call him up and inform him of the change. Until then, he kept the papers with him at all times.

Only a few days passed, Amai was in City R when his phone rang. "It's happened." Sitch said. "Angela has passed away…"

"My God, poor Snek…" Amai whispered. He gave a sigh. "Very well, I am on my way." He grabbed the papers and was quick to get to the car. He sped all the way to the hospital in City G. Amai got there just as Child Services was taking Drax out of the hospital.

"Excuse me, where are you taking him?" Sweet Mask called.

The four froze. "A… Amai Mask?"

He was quick to exit the car with the papers in hand. "Are you aware of the protocol for a hero's child? If they are unable to tend to their child, another hero can adopt said child, the process is to be fast tracked." He presented the papers. "I am filing these immediately. I wish to adopt him."

Drax froze. "Wait… you want to adopt me? But my dad…"

"You're father… is not able to." Amai said slowly. "Which is why I will be."

The people from Child services went over the forms, each one did their once over, and impressed to say the least that everything was filled out correctly and properly. "The forms are all in order, however, we need to be certain you are a fit guardian. We will be doing an inspection of residence tomorrow, as well we will have someone observe you both for the next month to ensure that you are capable of raising a child." Said the woman of the group.

"Very well, but he is coming home with me tonight."

"I… don't see the harm. You are a Class A hero."

"Drax, please get in the car."

He hesitated for a moment, but did what was asked of him. Drax hopped into the passenger side as Amai returned to the driver's side. From there he drove off. Drax was oddly quite. "My dad is going to adopt me," he said with a cold tone to his voice. "Why are you doing this?"

"Your father faces an uphill battle for you, the rules of the association are strict and they would have to change in order for him to properly adopt you. If we are to change the law that is in now about it, it would take months to do so to say the least. If we have resistance against the change, it could take a year." Amai explained.

Drax fell silent. "Now, which brings me to this. Adopting you under my name, will allow your father to see you. There is another rule and this one never specified as to what type of hero is capable of this. I can entrust you to a hero to look after you if I am unable to. Drax, are you aware as to how busy I can be?" Amai asked with a slight grin to his face.

Drax froze to the notion. "You adopt me, but let dad raise me!"

"See, I knew you were smart."

"But, we have to tell him!"

"No," he said. "Child Services cannot know of this just yet. We must pass the probation period first, then, I will return you to your father. I promise you."

As Amai kept driving, he heard Drax sob. The boy has been through so much this day, Amai knew he won't push him to speak, but first thing is first. He has to get Drax settled in, and ensure he passes the probation…

#

They were relentless.

In the month that child services sent a rather short, stout, no nonsense type of woman to watch Amai, he made certain that they saw everything they needed to. He brought Drax with him everywhere; he hired a tutor for him to catch up on his studies. Between breaks from his movies and TV shows, he would sit down and help Drax with the homework given to him. For fun, one of his band members began teaching him how to play guitar.

Drax ate regularly, he got therapy to cope with the loss of his mother and being taken from his father, not to mention to deal with other issues he had streaming from his stepfather.

When the review was done, Child services were satisfied with the way Amai was handling fatherhood. He was given one final interrogation on one of his movie sets in his dressing room. "Are you intending on allowing Drax to visit his father?" he was questioned.

"Yes." he said.

The look on the woman's face soured instantly. "You intend on allowing a young boy such as him to see his father, who has turned into a monster!" she demanded.

"If I may correct you. His father is classified as an M Class Dragon… a hero. According to laws dictated in the heroes association. He has a right to his son, he has a right to see him. I am working as of now to adjust the law. Snek is not a monster by the standard we have set out and classified as such. Why should he be denied seeing his own son because of his… condition?"

"Amai Mask. The law was put in place to protect the children whose parents turned into monsters and mysterious beings. You adjust the law for Snek, you adjust it for them!" she protested.

"I do no such thing." He replied. "As I said, Snek is classified as a hero. I am not changing the laws that would allow monsters to reclaim their kin. No, that is irresponsible."

The woman shook her head to it all. "I am calling the head of the Association committee on this!"

"Feel free." Amai said fearlessly.

She took a moment to find the number, she dialed it in, only to hear Amai's hero phone go off. Her face turned white, casually, he leaned over and answered it. "Head of the Association Committee, Amai Mask, how may I help you today?" She hung up. So did he.

"Now then, young Drax is under my care, correct? By law, he is now officially adopted as my son, under my name?"

The woman sneered but nodded her head. "Thank you for your time then. I wish to have the adoption papers official by tomorrow." He stood up and escorted the woman out, the moment the door closed, and he took the second doorway that led to the other side of the studio. From there, he found Drax practicing his guitar with Amai's band mate. "Drax!" he called.

The kid paused from his lesson. "We go and see him tomorrow"

His eyes lit up, he jumped off from where he sat and rushed to Amai, embracing him whole-heartedly. "Thank you!" he wept.

At first, he didn't know what to do about the affection, but, he gently embraced Drax back. "Not a word okay, let's surprise him."

#

Drax was so excited as Amai drove all the way to City Z. He couldn't contain himself. "I wonder if Dad will be happy to see me, after… after what happened. I went with child services willingly…"

"I heard, but I understand too. You were trying to protect his reputation as well. I have no doubt if he resisted in surrendering you, Sitch would threaten his hero status. Without that, Snek wouldn't have much of anything left now, would he?"

Drax fell silent. "I hope he's okay."

Amai was silent, he didn't tell Drax that he was keeping in contact with Hunter. He was told everything since Snek came back from the hospital. He's locked himself in his room and refuses to come out. He hasn't eaten a thing in nearly a month. Amai was even getting worried.

They pulled up to the mountain. From there they took the stairs up, but kept quiet as they made their way to the Dragon's Keep. Amai was about to knock on the door when Garou opened it. He froze at the sight of Amai with Drax at his side. He merely kept a finger to his lip as Garou kept silent. He waved the two in, Drax was quick to rush to Snek's room and surprise his father. Amai lingered back, however he was stunned. Snek looked like a shell of his former self.

His scales were dull and greying, his body wrinkled from the loss of weight. He almost appeared dead to the world around him. Yet, the moment he realized his son was in his room, he came back to life. He coiled around Drax and couldn't believe his own eyes.

When he turned as Amai explained it was him who adopted Drax, Snek pulled him into his arms. It was a hell of an embrace! Yet he was quick to have Snek let him go. "You need to eat something, you look dreadful!" Amai announced.

Garou was quick to step in. "Snek, out you get now. We are getting your fed, these two aren't going anywhere so get your ass out here!"

Snek was quick to slither out. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere, either one of you!" he warned.

"We won't move an inch!" vowed Amai.

Snek was quick to slither out and hunt. Drax was stunned. "Why did he look like that?"

"He was depressed" explained Melee. "He lost the two most important people in his life, his greatest fear was he may have never seen you again."

"Dad… really loves me, doesn't he… he's only known me for four months!"

"A father's love is powerful." Amai explained. "He would move mountains for you if he had to, I have little doubt about that."

"Have a seat you two, they will be back soon enough." Called Melee.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

It took four monsters to fill him. Snek starved himself for so long that the first two he ate were quick to digest. His weight returned, his scales shed and new and far more colorful ones returned. He began to look better after his third monster, the four was to linger and ensure he had enough to eat. When they returned, Amai explained everything that happened and why it took so long for him to let the others know about Drax's adoption.

"I wasn't going to risk him getting adopted by someone else, so I took measures into my own hands." He explained.

Garou shook his head to it all. "I still can't believe you went and did this."

"How do you think I feel!" protested Snek. "I mean… you didn't have to interfere at all!"

Amai waved it off. "No, I am still making amends, I have told you before Snek, I do not feel we have evened out from our previous encounters. This was something I had to do. Not just for you, but for your son as well."

Snek kept shaking his head to it all. "I really can't wrap my head around this."

"Think nothing of it. From time to time though, I will take Drax since I am legally obligated to do so. But I will be certain to verify with you first."

"Damn," muttered Garou. "I still have no idea who the hell you are anymore." He said to Amai.

Sweet Mask smirked. "I am still adjusting too."

"Either way, I am glad to have you with us than against us." Said Snek. "This means the world to me…"

"He's you're son, of course he means the world to you." Amai stood. "I do have to get going though. I have to be on the set in two hours." Amai turned to Drax. "I'll be leaving now, but you will remain here with your father."

Drax embraced Amai and once more thanked him for everything. "I will send your things here as soon as I can. I am certain they will have a room ready for you soon enough."

"I'll call Alley." Announced Melee.

With that, Amai hugged Drax and ruffled his hair. He left the house without another word, as Snek was quick to grab his son and pull him into his arms. "I'm so glad to have you here!"

"Me too Dad… So… Can I become an M Class Dragon too? Can they do the same thing to me that they did to you?!" he asked.

Snek gave a heartily laugh. "Absolutely not!"


End file.
